More Than Enough Love Part 2
by kahkas
Summary: The Cartwright family continues to adjust to the addition Ben's new wife, Kate and her nieces, Mary and Hannah. Will an unexpected visitor bring tension into the household? Sequel to More Than Enough Love.
1. Chapter 1

Ben Cartwright and his three sons had seen many a new year come and go. For the past seven years, only Hoss and Joe had remained with their father at the Ponderosa, after Adam journeyed east, back to his roots in Boston, to begin his career in architecture and eventually marry the elegant Cecille Armand. The year 1869 brought great change to the Cartwright family; good change. For more than a year, Jamie Hunter, the orphan of a traveling rainmaker, had been living with the Cartwrights, but in May of 69, a new son was added to the clan when Ben formally adopted Jamie into the family. A few months later, in a strange series of events, Ben met and then married the recently widowed, Katherine McElroy on August 23, his fifty-fifth birthday. The ranch suddenly became a much livelier place when late in October, only two months into their newly married lives, Ben and Kate became the guardians of her sister's daughters, Mary and Hannah Calhoun, ages four and two, following a tragic fire that left the girls orphans. Then while home for the holidays, Adam announced that he, Cecille, and their two children, Benji and Elizabeth would be moving from Boston to San Francisco once his architectural firm's new west coast office was established. In the mean time, Cecille and the children would remain at the ranch, adding two more young ones to what Hop Sing already considered unbearable chaos. However, Ben and Kate could not have been happier. Their grandchildren were staying with them while Adam opened the new office and found a suitable place for his family to live. The only thing that would have made it better was if Adam could have persuaded his firm to locate the office in Reno or Carson City.

The year 1870 would bring some major changes in the United States. The U.S. congress would establish the federal judicial system and the fifteenth amendment to the Constitution would give African-Americans the right to vote. Though often slow to accept new conventions, there were changes in the western United States as well; some of which were important to the Nevada economy. By late January, Virginia City would be connected to the Transcontinental Railroad at Reno by way of Carson City, a boon to the mining and shipping industry. This was also good timing for Adam who was grateful that only three more stagecoach trips to Reno would most likely be necessary during his family's transition to San Francisco.

So as the clock struck midnight, ringing in the year 1870, the Cartwright family toasted with gratitude the blessings of the previous year and anticipation for the new one. New Year's wishes were shared generously with kisses and warm embraces. It had been many years since Ben held the love of his life in his arms at the turn of a new year. He thanked God for his wife, Kate. Her love and support gave him a reason to look forward to the coming year rather than fear growing another year older.

"Happy New Year, Kate", Ben joyously declared as he looked intently into his wife's striking green eyes and then gave her an unashamed lengthy kiss.

"Alright, Pa! You've been married for how many months now?", Joe asked poking fun.

"A few months or many years, it will not matter how long we've been married, Joseph. If I want to kiss my wife, I will kiss my wife. You might understand that better if you would find yourself a good woman and settle down. Right Adam?"

Still held securely in Ben's embrace, Kate looked at Joe and shrugged with upturned hands.

"What did you say, Pa? I was too busy kissing my beautiful wife", replied Adam with a quirk of a smile, just having released his dark-haired Cecille from a kiss. She leaned demurely into Adam's shoulder, a little embarrassed by the attention they were receiving.

"Pa, you and Adam are hopeless", said Jamie shaking his head.

"Your day will come, Jamie. It looks a lot different on the other side, son", Ben countered.

"If you say so, Pa, but I'm going to bed. Goodnight everybody and Happy New Year!"

"Night Jamie. Happy New Year!", his family chorused.

"Yeah, think I'll turn in, too. I've had bout all the excitement I can stand for one night", Hoss added with a smug grin. "Night all."

"Night, Hoss", the others answered.

"And I'm definitely not stickin' around to watch the four of you carry on. Night all.", Joe complained.

The two couples laughed and shared another kiss just for Joe's benefit, then they gave their 'goodnights'.

Joe waved a dismissive hand toward them and trotted upstairs.

With a teenager's natural aversion to adult displays of affection, Jamie gladly went to his room for the night. He had noticed, however, the change in his pa over the past few months. The irritability and restlessness that had gripped Ben the past summer had disappeared when Kate became part of the family. She had a calming influence on her husband; there had been a lot more smiling and joking and less shouting and nit-picking over tasks not perfectly completed. The truth was that Jamie liked Kate; he appreciated the gentle manner with which she handled the entire family. Even the arrival of Mary and Hannah had not sent Ben back into his funk, but rather had quickened step, mostly out of necessity. Not that there had not been some exasperating moments. Jamie smiled at the thought. At fifteen, he was by no means thinking of marriage and children, still the easy rapport, mutual respect, and genuine love he observed in both married couples in his family, provided him with two wonderful examples of satisfying and fulfilling marriage.

Forever quiet and shy with women, Hoss had grown to accept the possibility that he might never marry. He had loved several women over the years; in fact, he had almost married a number of times, despite his backward way with the fairer sex. Still, he had grown unsure of himself due to his propensity for falling in love with the wrong woman, whether she be sickly, fool-hardy, or opportunistic. Described by his father as having 'a heart as big as all outdoors', Hoss poured himself into helping needy folk, especially children, in part by nature and and in part to fill the void in his life. His relationship with Mary was proof of this. And though he was extremely happy for his father and brother, there was sadness in his soul that he kept hidden away from his family. However, there remained a flicker of hope for finding a mate, a partner, a true love, but with each passing year the flame grew more dim.

Though Joe had put on a show of frustration with Ben and Adam, he secretly longed to kiss the love of his life on New Year's day, and every other day of the year. At times he felt that his family still treated him like a kid and maybe he occasionally acted like one, but still he had known love on more than one occasion. Marriage plans had even been in the works, and yet fate had not allowed him to know that blessed wholeness that a woman could provide. The years were quickly passing by. He had a full life in many respects, many reasons to be thankful, but something was missing. Why hadn't God allowed a woman to come into his life? It was his heart's desire to find that special someone who could give him the comfort, stability, and fullness of life that his father and brother had found in their wives.

"I think we will turn in as well, since I am leaving TODAY for San Francisco", Adam said, giving Cecille a melancholy glance. "Ready, sweetheart?"

"Yes and no", she looked sadly at Ben and Kate.

"Rest well", Kate offered, dipping her head slightly.

"Yes, rest well", Ben said offering them a warm smile without looking them straight in the eyes.

"Thanks and goodnight", Adam responded with just this hint of a smile on his lips.

Earlier in the day, Ben had suggested to Kate that the four children bed down together in Mary and Hannah's room so that Adam and Cecille could have some time alone. It was the first time in their five and a half years of marriage that the couple would be apart for more than a few days. Mary was not so anxious to share her room, nor was Benji excited about sleeping with three girls. However, baited with a later bedtime, cookies and hot chocolate, they decided it might not be so bad after all. When Kate and Cecille checked on them around eleven-thirty, they found a tangle of bedcovers and little bodies in a nest on the floor, Mary and Hannah having pulled their covers off their bed and joined Benji and Elizabeth. The foursome looked like rosy-cheeked cherubs.

"They look so sweet and innocent, like little angels", Cecille whispered to Kate.

"Angels by night, maybe not so angelic by day", Kate added looking specifically at Mary.

Once upstairs behind the closed door, Adam pulled Cecille into his arms and placed gentle kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and finally her lips. He did not want to rush things knowing it would be weeks until he could hold her again. She was trying so hard to be strong for Adam's sake, still her eyes filled with tears. He gently fingered them from her cheeks.

"Please don't cry. I wish you and the children could be with me, but it would be so difficult for you to be stuck in a hotel room this time of year. And it's a comfort to me to know you won't have to manage the children alone.", Adam reasoned.

"I know it's for the best, Adam. I don't mean to be like this. I'm just going to miss you so much", pressing her head against his chest and holding him tightly around his trim waist.

Adam gently lifted her chin toward his face and looked into Cecille's dark eyes.

"And I will miss you, Benji and Elizabeth terribly. I would much prefer that you cry than have no feelings about my being gone", he said with a quivering smile. "Ceci, I just need some time to get things squared away with the office. Maybe in a few weeks, Pa and Kate would be willing to watch the children so that you could come to Frisco and help me look for a house."

"That would be wonderful, Adam. You don't think it would be too much of a burden for them?"

"You let me take care of speaking with Pa", he said confidently. He gazed silently into her face for a few moments.

"I do love you, Ceci. You have completed me in a way I thought no woman ever could", his hazel eyes burning with love as he carefully combed through her dark hair with his fingers.

"I love you, Adam, with all my heart", she said beaming through her tears.

Tenderly holding Cecille's face in his hands, Adam gently ran his thumb over her lip just before placing his lips over hers. Though morning light would come quickly, Adam wanted the pleasure of this night to live in their memories for the weeks to come. He would have plenty of time for sleep in San Francisco.

After the living room cleared, Ben took Kate to the settee and snuggled her into his shoulder. He kissed her on the temple as he looked thoughtfully toward the stairway.

"You know, Kate, it's rather strange. I used to worry about my sons getting wrapped up with the wrong women, and now we find ourselves going out of our way to make sure that my son...our son, is literally wrapped up with his woman", Ben said with an embarrassed grin. "They do make a wonderful couple, don't they?"

"Yes they do. And they have given you...given us two beautiful grandchildren. Hopefully, Hoss and Joe and eventually Jamie will be as happy."

"Oh, I do hope so. I just wish it wouldn't take so long, Jamie excluded for now", Ben chuckled.

"Ah, yes, but good ones are worth the wait, are they not?", her eyes twinkling in her tease.

"Most definitely", stroking her cheek and kissing her tenderly. "You have brought a contentment to my life that I wasn't sure was possible. I love you more than I can say."

"And I love you, Ben", feeling cherished and secure in his love.

Ben slipped his fingers into Kate's coppery hair, then moved his hand behind her head and brought her lips to meet his in a gentle kiss. He gazed momentarily at her face, his eyes glowing with love for her, then he kissed her again with increasing intensity until finally they came away breathless. Ben helped her to her feet.

"I can't think of a better way to bring in the new year, can you?", speaking huskily into her neck and wrapping a steadying arm around her, as she was still recovering from his passionate kiss. Kate's eyes sparkled with anticipation as he guided her toward the stairs.

A little while later, lying in bed, blissfully satisfied, Ben was leaning back on his pillow almost asleep, and Kate was mindlessly tracing patterns on his chest. He brought her hand to his lips.

"I find it interesting that some human males seem to more closely resemble the animal world. Somehow I have managed to produce two sons more hairy than myself and one whose skin is almost as smooth as a baby's backside", he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I believe you prefer the 'furry' variety", nibbling down her arm and emitting a rumbly growl. Kate's giggle was suddenly stifled by his devouring mouth.

Ben abruptly pulled back and looked on Kate with an intensity that rocked her to the core of her being, then he tenderly pressed her palm to his chest.

"Making love to you, Kate, gives me unimaginable pleasure, yet it does not begin to compare to the comfort of knowing that I can trust you with the key to my heart."

With glistening eyes, she gazed into the depths of his fathomless brown pools. No words or actions could have made this moment between husband and wife more precious. Content in body, mind, and spirit, Ben laid back on his pillow settling Kate's head on his shoulder. Peaceful sleep came quickly.

Early in the morning, Hoss hitched up the buggy preparing to take Adam to Virginia City to catch the stage. There were snow flurries flying in the stiff breeze. The rest of the family said their goodbyes and gave Adam, Cecille, and the children some privacy for their difficult farewell.

"As much as I would love for all of you to see me off in town, I feel better about you staying back. The wind is very sharp and there is no telling what kind of weather might blow in", said Adam standing at the door with his family.

"Please don't go, Papa. I want you to stay with us", Benji pleaded with his father.

Adam placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Now son, we've been through this. You are the man of the family while I am gone for a few weeks. I am trusting you to take good care of your mother and your sister. Understand?", trying his best help Benji keep his emotions in check.

Benji nodded and replied, "Yes...sir", working hard to keep his lip from quivering.

"That's my boy", bending down to embrace his son.

Hoss cracked the front door, "You ready, Adam? We'd better get on the road, just in case this weather turns on us."

Adam stood and replied, "Yeah, Hoss, I'll be right out. I love all of you", kissing Elizabeth, who was in Cecille's arms, ruffling Benji's curly hair, and then placing a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. "The time will go by quickly. You'll see. And I will bring all of you a surprise from San Francisco! Bye now."

A blast of cold air entered the house as Adam slipped out the door.

"Bye, Papa", Benji and Elizabeth called to him.

Cecille stood there for a few moments with tears in her eyes, clutching her daughter and son tightly to her.

Forcing a smile, "Well, now, your Papa would not want us standing around here all day. Benji, we need to work on your reading and counting, and Elizabeth needs help learning her colors. Maybe Mary and Hannah would like to join us today. Come on, now", guiding Benji toward the stairs.

Ben was standing at the top of the stairs when they reached the second floor. Cecile paused and looked up into his caring eyes. Knowing that any words would seem trite or forced, Ben placed his hands on her arms and kissed her cheek, gently touched Elizabeth's face, and gave Benji a pat on the head.

"Thank you, Ben, for understanding. Come children. We have things to do."

Snow covered the ground by the time Hoss returned in the early afternoon. He stomped and shook the snow from his coat and hat as he bustled through the door.

"Brrrrr! Glad to be home. That fire sure does look good!", he announced to those seated in the living room.

Cecille dropped her knitting and gave him a fretful look.

"Is it bad out there, Hoss?"

"Naw, not really. I just ain't used to this cold, snowy weather yet, that's all. Won't be much fun for Adam ridin' to Reno, but he'll be fine. Don'tcha worry none. Know he can't wait for the new rail spur to open."

"Thanks for taking Adam to town, son. I'm sure it wasn't much fun you, either", Ben added.

"Wasn't any big deal, Pa. Gosh, it's awful quiet. Where are the young'uns?"

"Hannah and Elizabeth are down for a nap, since we were late to bed and early to rise. And as hard as it may be to believe, Benji and Mary are playing school in Cecille and Adam's room", responded Kate with raised eyebrows.

"Not surprisin' for Benji, but I'd be wonderin' what you gave Mary to get her to do that."

"I'd gladly give em my homework to do", Jamie chimed in from the dining room table.

"Yes, well, I think someone definitely took their holiday more seriously than he should have", chided Ben.

"I'm hopin' for a bunch of snow. Then I won't have to worry about this homework for a while."

"Don't count your snowflakes before they've fallen, young man", Ben commented with an arched brow.

"Yes, sir", Jamie replied and ducked his head back into his school book.

"Maybe you should try your hand at these figures, Jamie. I've gotten three different answers on three tries", Joe complained from his father's desk. "I don't suppose it would have anything to do with everybody talking so much, would it, Pa?"

Ben felt little sympathy for Joe. "Now you know how I've felt for years, Joseph. Probably need to let it rest. We aren't going to limit our conversation just so you can add a few columns of numbers. Early in the morning, you know your favorite time of day, might work better", Ben said with wry smile.

"Gee, thanks, Pa. I'll keep that in mind", Joe replied giving his father a frustrated look.

"Oh, I almost forgot the mail", Hoss said walking back toward the door and retrieving it from his coat pocket. "And there was a telegram for ya, Cecille."

"Really? For me, not for Adam?"

"Mrs. Cecille Cartwright...believe you're the only one here by that name", Hoss said with a twinkle in his clear, blue eyes.

"Thank you", she said reaching to take the paper from Hoss. "I can't imagine who would be contacting me so soon after leaving Boston. Oh, I hope it's not bad news from home."

Cecille's hand went to her mouth after reading the wire.

"Is everything alright, dear?", Ben looked on with concern.

'Uh...yes...well no...I mean...yes. Oh, I'm sorry to be so confusing. My sister, Gabrielle, would like to visit next week. I hope you don't mind more company."

"We would welcome the opportunity to have any of your family visit us, Cecille", Ben responded sincerely.

"How lovely, Cecille. What a wonderful surprise for you and the children", Kate happily agreed.

"Yes, I can't wait to see Gabbie, but she was to be married in a few months, and now the wedding has been called off. Her fiancé, David, seemed like such a good match for her. I can't imagine what would have happened."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Still, it could be for the best if either of them had doubts about the marriage", Ben consoled.

"Maybe she just needs a little time away to sort things out. You will have much to discuss when your sister arrives", Kate added thoughtfully.

Her eyes clouded knowing that she would never be able to share with her own sister, Molly, the joy of being happily married to Ben after the sorrow of losing John.

"Cecille, I don't mean to sound inhospitable, but maybe you should wire your sister and recommend that she wait a few weeks to travel west. It would be a much more comfortable trip once the railroad spur is open, and Adam might possibly plan to come back for a few days during her stay", Ben offered.

"That is an excellent suggestion, Ben. I will write out a message for someone to take to town", Cecille said without hesitation.

"Excuse me for changing the subject, but with the snow continuing to fall outside, maybe the men of this family should consider a little hunting trip before we have visitors. We could head to the cabin for a couple of days. What do you say, Pa...Hoss?"

"Hey, what about me?", Jamie broke in.

"Missing a few days at the beginning of the new school term is probably better than later", Ben conceded. "Kate, could you part with us for a few days?"

"Oh, I think that Cecille and I are pretty capable gals. Don't you, Cecille?", Kate said giving her a wink.

"Why, yes, I think we can manage just fine. I've already had a few hours of practice", Cecille said with a quirk of her mouth.

"Well Joseph, it appears we are expendable" Ben said, giving Kate his best sad little boy face, for which she dutifully swatted his arm. "We'll pack tonight and start out early in the morning. Sound alright with you, boys?"

"Sounds like a plan, Pa", Hoss smiled.

"That would be great!", said Jamie enthusiastically.

"Wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't up for it", said Joe with a wide grin.

Ben rose to his feet. "Guess that settles it. I'll tell Hop Sing to pack three days of food for us."

Upstairs, Benji was doing his best to keep Mary's attention focused on learning the alphabet and numbers, but she heard Hoss' voice downstairs and was determined to have him put the saddle on her pony, Patches, and go for a ride.

"I'm going to see Hoss", Mary said jumping to her feet and walking toward the door.

"You're not done with the ABC's and numbers", Benji frowned and called after her. He could not understand why Mary would not want to learn to read. He could not wait to read on his own the books that his father and mother read to him.

Ignoring Benji, Mary ran downstairs. "Hoss, can we go for a ride?", she pleaded.

"Oh, doll, I just got back from town and it's bitter out there today. Maybe...", but Hoss stopped short of saying 'tomorrow', realizing that all the men were leaving early in the morning for the hunting trip.

"PLEASE, Hoss?", Mary begged.

"Now, Mary, it is not polite to beg. Hoss has put in a long, cold day already", Ben scolded.

"Tell you what, Mary. I'm ready to be done with studying. I'll take you AND BENJI for a ride, but you both better get bundled up real good", said Jamie.

Mary sadly dropped her head. She really wanted Hoss to take her. Not that she disliked Jamie, but she and Hoss had become best buddies when it came to horses and her pony. And Mary definitely did not feel it was necessary for Benji to get a ride on Patches every single time that she did.

"Really well, son", Ben corrected. "Mary, what's the matter? Did you change your mind?", Ben asked, though he was fairly certain what was troubling her. "What do you say to Jamie for offering to take you out for a ride on this unpleasant day?"

"Thank you", she responded flatly. "I'll get Benji."

"What's wrong with her?", Jamie asked after Mary disappeared upstairs.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Jamie. Thanks for obliging her", Kate added gratefully, then giving Ben a look of concern. She did not want to hurt Jamie or Cecille with further discussion.

Jamie saddled both his horse, Rainmaker, and Patches, thinking it best to have Benji and Mary take turns riding each animal. First he put Mary on Patches and handed her the reins. He kept a lead rope on the pony just to be safe. Then he hoisted Benji onto his horse and led both animals out into the snow-covered yard. Jamie climbed into the saddle behind Benji and walked both animals, circling the area between and house and the barn. Mary was hoping for a more scenic ride, but after a few minutes in the saddle, her interest in riding waned. Though well bundled, she was already cold. Her stubborn nature would not let her abandon the ride so quickly. However, Jamie noticed the discomfort of both children, and suggested that Benji and Mary switch animals. Neither child voiced disapproval, so Jamie quickly helped them to change places and took a few more turns around the yard.

"You two had enough?", he asked hopefully, more than ready to get out of the biting wind.

Both children nodded. Jamie dismounted and led the animals back into the barn and then helped the children down. Mary immediately took off back toward the house.

"Whoa, just where do you think you're going, Mary? I know it's cold out here, but you need to help with Patches. This was YOUR idea and he is YOUR pony, remember?", Jamie reminded her.

Mary stopped, looked at Jamie, nodded, and grudgingly came back. He took care of the pony's saddle, but handed her the blanket and had her hang it over the stall. Then he gave her a rag and Benji a brush.

"Here, wipe Patches down. He is wet from the snow and it's really cold. Benji you can give him a little brushing after Mary is done."

Mary frowned. Most days she was more than happy to care for Patches, but today she was just plain cold and not enthused with the responsibility that went with having a pony. Still, she knew there would be no rides on Patches or any of the other horses if Jamie reported to Hoss or Uncle Ben that she had not helped with Patches; so she went to work drying her pony. Benji, on the other hand, was glad to help, demonstrating the responsible nature he had inherited from his father.

Later that evening after the children were in bed, Hoss asked Ben to join him for a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"What's on your mind, son?", Ben asked, filling two cups with coffee.

"Pa, since Smokey is going to care for the animals while we're gone, I asked him ta come get Mary ta help with the chickens and take care of Patches. And he will take her for a ride, too, as long as the weather is decent. Hope Kate's alright with that. Maybe she could kinda keep it a secret til tomorrow."

"Thanks, son. I am sure both Mary and Kate will be happy about that arrangement. How does Smokey feel about it?"

"Well, I offered ta sweeten his pay this month by ten dollars for the extra trouble."

"That's very generous of you."

"Just figured it would help Mary keep up her part of the bargain with the pony, and maybe get her out of everybody's hair for a little bit each day."

Ben laughed, "Good thinking. I am positive Kate will appreciate that. I will let her know."

Ben brought up the subject of the hunting trip once they were settled in bed for the night.

"Kate, I hope you and Cecille don't mind being abandoned by the men of the family. It's been quite a while since I've taken a hunting trip with the boys. I really feel that I owe it to Jamie. One never knows how many years you will have with your sons. I've been very fortunate to have had Hoss and Joe here for this long."

"Ben, you have no reason to feel guilty about taking a few days for a hunting trip. We will be fine. And even though the boys have never said anything, I'm sure they must feel at times like I've taken you away from them."

"Oh, they're fine, Kate. In fact, Hoss wanted me to let you know that he made an arrangement with Smokey to help Mary feed the chickens, care for Patches and even take her on a ride if the weather is suitable. He will come to the house in the morning and late afternoon to get her. It will make a nice surprise for her."

"Oh Ben, that was so thoughtful. Be sure to give Hoss my thanks."

"It was his way of making sure Mary kept up with her responsibilities and hopefully make her easier for you to handle while we are gone."

"He is very sweet. Mary is incredibly fortunate to have that special friendship with him."

"Yes, she is. I actually think he will miss her. I'd like to think that someone might miss me, too...just a little bit?", Ben said hopefully, his eyebrows questioning.

"Whatever do you mean?", her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Is there some reason I might miss you?"

"Well, now, if you can't think of one, I just may have to give you a little help", he said nuzzling Kate's neck.

Long before it was light, Ben attempted to slip quietly out of bed. However, Kate roused when she felt him sit up and she reached out to pull him back.

"I'll be expecting antelope stew and lots of this when you return", giving him an impassioned kiss.

Kate felt, more than heard, the laughter that rumbled from deep within her husband.

"Love you. Stay warm", he whispered and kissed her forehead.

She groaned and wrapped the covers tightly around her, when the cold air met her warm body as Ben left the bed. He stirred the coals in the fireplace and added two logs, then he dressed quickly, and carried his boots with him into the hall hoping to make as little noise as possible. Expecting Hoss or Joe when he heard a door open, Ben was surprised to see Mary hurriedly padding toward him.

"What are you doing up so early, young lady?", he whispered, scooping her up with his free arm and kissing her warm cheek.

Mary did not say a word, just hugged his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

Ben rolled his eyes thinking, "What's a man to do?"

There was already a fire blazing in the hearth, the sure sign that Hop Sing was up and about, and busy in the kitchen. Ben plopped Mary on the settee and covered her with the wool throw that laid nearby, and then he sat down in his chair to put his boots on.

"I guess you might as well join the boys and I for breakfast, Mary", Ben conceded looking into the dark-haired little girl's bright eyes.

Mary smiled and shouted, "Yea!"

"Shhh! Keep it down", Ben said waving his hand and bringing his finger to his lips. "Not everyone wants to be awake this early", he scolded.

With boots in hand, Hoss and Joe joined them downstairs.

"What are you doin' up, little cricket?", Hoss asked, sitting in the blue chair to slip his boots on.

"Eating breakfast with you!", Mary replied.

Joe just shook his head in disbelief while Hoss attempted to cover his laughter.

"You would never have caught me up this early when I was your age. I barely made it this morning."

"That's not true Joseph. I distinctly remember that you had an uncanny ability to survive on very little sleep as a small child, but something changed about the time you started to school. Suddenly, we couldn't pry you out of bed in the morning", Ben said replaying in his mind days gone by.

"Yeah, I wish I had a nickel for every time Pa sent me upstairs ta roust ya outta bed. I'd be a rich man", Hoss huffed.

"Guess I just got smarter", Joe cackled.

"Joseph!", Ben reprimanded in his loudest possible whisper.

"Sh, right Pa. Gotta keep it down", Joe whispered, bringing his finger to his lips.

Mary smiled at their antics, happy that she was awake to be part of them.

"Speaking of late risers, where's Jamie?", asked Joe.

Ben knocked on the bedroom door just off the dining room. Jamie had volunteered to take that room while Adam's family was staying at the Ponderosa. A muffled "coming Pa" could be heard through the closed door.

"Get the move on, Jamie. The rest of us are ready to eat", Ben admonished.

Jamie bustled out just as Hop Sing brought steaming platters of eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, and toast to the table.

"Good thing you're gonna put a hat on that head, otherwise ya just might scare the antelope away", Hoss said with a straight face when he saw Jamie's uncooperative, wavy red hair. Joe snickered as he chewed his mouthful of eggs, and Ben smiled into his cup of coffee. Jamie scowled, attempting to comb down his hair with his fingers.

"Morning, Jamie", Mary piped.

"Why are you up so early?", he asked with an incredulous look, thinking it just was not right for someone to be that congenial so early in the morning.

"I was hungry", she responded, happily chewing on a piece of bacon.

Jamie shook his head as he dropped into the chair beside her and began rapidly filling his plate.

After the Cartwright men finished their breakfast, they bundled up and prepared to ride out. Just before leaving the house, Ben put Mary in the blue chair and handed her a picture book from the shelf.

"Now, young lady, you stay put until Aunt Kate or Cecille comes down. Do not go into the kitchen, or outside. Understand?", Ben stated firmly.

Mary pouted, but nodded that she understood, wondering why Uncle Ben always told her the things she could not do, instead of the things that she could do.

"Please be a good girl while we're gone. I will see you in a few days", he said placing a kiss on her dark hair.

"Bye", she said without emotion, thinking it was always boys that got to have all the fun.

Streaks of light were breaking into the dark sky as Ben and his sons headed toward the hunting cabin near the southeast shore of Tahoe. There were a few inches of snow on the ground, but the wind was calm making the cold much more bearable than the previous day. The Cartwright men hoped it was a good omen for a productive hunting trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate hurried down the stairs with Hannah in her arms when she did not find Mary in the girls' bedroom. Much to Kate's relief, Mary was asleep in the blue chair.

"Marwee sweeping", Hannah said pointing to her sister.

Mary's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Hannah's voice.

"How long have you been down here?", asked Kate.

"Ate breakfast with Uncle Ben...Hoss...Joe...Jamie", Mary replied sleepily.

"Well then, you need to get dressed so you can go do your chores", Kate said trying to contain her smile.

"No chores. Jamie and Hoss gone hunting", Mary said sadly, her chin practically resting on her chest.

"Mary, I have a surprise for you. Smokey is going to help you do your chores. You remember Smokey, don't you?"

"Yep! He chased the rooster away!", Mary answered with a wide grin.

"That's right. Come on. Let's get you dressed", Kate said taking Mary's hand and leading her toward the stairway.

Before long, Smokey knocked on the door.

"Mornin' Miz Cartwright", giving Kate a slight tip of his hat. "Is Mary ready ta go ta work?", the ranch hand asked with an embarrassed smile creeping on his scruffy face.

"Yes, thanks, Smokey. I'll send her right out", she said giving him a warm smile. "Oh, Smokey..."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Would either you or Gypsum be able to take a telegram into town for us?"

"Sure ma'am. I kin do it after chores are done."

"Thank you so much. I'll have it ready for you when you bring Mary back to the house."

"Yes ma'am."

"Hey there, little gal, remember me?", Smokey asked as they crunched their way to the barn.

'Yep! You chased the rooster", Mary said trying to keep up.

"That's right. We'll feed the chickens first. Don't let em out of the coop when it's cold n' snowy. We'll just fill some feed tins."

Smokey grabbed a couple of tin pans and a small bag of feed in the barn. Mary followed him to the chicken house and helped pour the feed into the pans. Then they went back to barn to care for Patches.

"Do you want to ride him first or is it too cold for ya?", he asked.

"I can ride?", Mary responded with surprise.

"Sure, if you want to. Probly better now than later."

"Ok", Mary responded beaming up at the ranch hand.

Smokey saddled the pony, helped Mary into the saddle, and led them out of the barn.

"Can ya ride yourself or should I lead him?", realizing Hoss had failed to mention how competent a rider Mary was.

Mary now had an opportunity that none of the family members had ever given her.

"I'm a big girl. I can do it myself", she said more confidently than she actually felt.

Smokey watched from near the corral as she gave Patches a little kick, and the pony trotted slowly toward the house. After making the turn, Mary tightened her grip on the reins and gave the pony a good kick. Patches took off at a fast clip heading toward the road.

"Hey, there! You come back here ya little scamp!", Smokey yelled giving chase.

He came to a stop at the road, realizing there was no way he could catch them on foot with snow on the ground. Mary was holding on for dear life while vigorously bouncing up and down in the saddle. Somehow she managed to keep hold of the reins and grab on to the saddle horn. Soon Patches slowed having received no further encouragement from his rider to keep up the fast gait. Mary pulled back on the reins and the pony came to a stop. Frightened, she sat for a moment before turning the pony back toward the barn. Giving Patches a light kick, the pony headed back. Smokey had watched Mary the entire time, determined that he would only go get his horse if Mary got out of sight. He grabbed the pony's bridle when it reached the barn.

"Now what kinda fool trick was that, takin' off down the road, and me with no horse", Smokey said giving Mary a hard look. "Are ya trying ta get me in trouble?", he asked pulling her out of the saddle.

"Wanted to ride on the road", Mary said afraid to look at him.

"You better not try that again, or that will be the end of your ridin' with me. You got that, little gal?"

Mary nodded. "Sorry", she said looking at the ground and digging the toe of her shoe into the snow.

"Alright then. Let's git this pony cared for", he said leading Patches into the barn.

Smokey removed the pony's saddle, blanket, and bridle, and then he handed Mary a brush. She started brushing her pony, then turned to the ranch hand with tears in her eyes.

"Don't tell Aunt Kate...Please! I'll be a good girl!", Mary pleaded.

Smokey hesitated. "Oh alright!", turning away from her. "Guess nobody got hurt", he said, very uncomfortable with a tearful child.

"Thanks!", Mary chirped with a grin, then she gave her cheeks a quick swipe with her sleeve and hugged her pony's neck.

Smokey shook his head wondering how in the world he had let Hoss talk him into working with a little girl.

"This ain't worth no ten dollars", he thought to himself.

They fed and watered Patches and then Smokey took Mary back to the house.

"Can ya go get your aunt?"

Mary nodded and went inside.

Soon Kate appeared in the doorway.

"Everything go ok, Smokey?", Kate wondered, noticing that Mary had avoided looking directly at her when she came in.

"Yeah, sure", he said in unconvincing fashion.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, fine. Do ya have that telegram, ma'am?", he said trying to hurry things along.

"Yes, thank you, Smokey. We'll look for you later this afternoon", handing the ranch hand a slip of paper.

"Yeah, I'll come git her, ma'am", touching the paper to his hat and turning toward the bunkhouse.

'Thanks again", Kate called after him.

Mary had managed to get out of her coat and was standing by the fire when Kate closed the door.

"Mary, I need to speak with you, please", Kate said as she walked to the fireplace. "Did something happen while you were doing the chores?"

Mary stood silently staring at the fire.

"Mary I need for you to look at me."

Did you do something you were not supposed to do, Mary?

She slowly turned toward her aunt, wondering how it was that grownups always knew when you did something bad even when no one told them.

"Mary, what did you do?"

"Took Patches on the road", she said speaking in a very low voice.

"You took Patches out on the road even though Smokey told you not to?", Kate pressed.

"Didn't say"

"Oh, I understand. You thought that since Smokey didn't say anything about where you could ride Patches, you could just ride off down the road. Is that it?"

Mary nodded, looking at the floor.

"Mary you know better than that. You took advantage of Smokey and that was wrong. Fortunately you did not fall off your pony and get hurt." Kate took Mary's face in her hands and forced the little girl to look directly at her. "Mary, I know you are disappointed that Hoss and Jamie are not here to help you do the things you like to do, but Hoss asked Smokey to help and you need to be good for him just like you would with Hoss or Jamie. Understand?"

Mary eyes filled with tears. Kate was struggling to keep her voice firm, but there was still more that she needed to say.

"Hoss did this especially for you because he cares for you, so I will give it another try. But if I find out that you are giving Smokey any more trouble, that will be the end until Hoss gets back. He would be very upset if he knew you were not behaving for Smokey; so let's not let that happen again. OK?"

Mary nodded and wrapped her arms around Kate's legs.

With her hands on Mary's head and shoulders, Kate hugged the little girl tightly to her.

"Mary I know grownups say 'no' a lot, but it's because we care about you and don't want you to get hurt. Please remember that. Now run on upstairs. Hannah, Benji and Elizabeth are playing in your room."

A weary smile came over Kate's face when Mary took off like a shot for the stairs.

Kate released a heavy sigh as she thought, "Yes, Mary, enough with the scolding, but somehow we've got to help you channel all this determination for good instead of rebellion. Ben has done this before. I just hope he has the endurance to help me see this through with you."

* * *

Ben and the boys reached the cabin by mid morning. Normally an easy ride in good weather, they had taken their time getting there since Jamie was not nearly as experienced as the others at handling a snowy ride. They checked in and around the cabin for any signs of unwelcome guests, whether two or four-legged. Finding none, they unloaded their supplies and bedrolls. The cabin was sparsely furnished with two sets of bunks, a small cookstove, a table and four chairs, and a narrow cupboard that held a lamp, a frying pan, a few dishes and some utensils. Hoss got a fire going in the stove to warm up the cabin and prepare for lunch. Ben put on some coffee to brew and set the buckets of stew that Hop Sing had sent for their lunch to heat up on the stove. Jamie wolfed down his stew, chomping at the bit to start hunting. He had snared many rabbits and shot some squirrels, but this was his first time to hunt larger game. Ben and his older sons had already determined that Jamie would have the first crack at whatever turned up. So when the others had finished eating and were warmed up, they left the cabin, ready to ride down to the lake to look for signs of wildlife.

Jamie was already out of range when Ben spoke to Hoss and Joe as they were getting into the saddle. "So which one of you is going to give him the 'patience' speech?", Ben asked with a knowing smile. He had been down this road a few times already; three to be exact.

"I'll go, Pa", said Joe, "since you probably wore it out on me."

"Ain't that the truth", Hoss added.

Ben let out a hearty laugh as Joe rode off after Jamie.

Jamie was struggling to get his rifle out of the scabbard when Joe caught up to him near the edge of the lake.

"Did you see it, Joe", Jamie shouted to him excitedly.

"See what, Jame?"

"Not sure, but it was big, whatever it was. Maybe an elk", Jamie panted.

"Well, Jamie, maybe if you had approached the water a little slower, you might have got a better look at it, maybe even got a shot at it. Patience is real important when you're hunting, Jame", Joe informed. "Sometimes you only get one chance and you want to make the most of it. You don't usually see animals at the water this time of day, mostly in the early morning or just before dark."

"Come on then, let's try to catch up to it!", Jamie said with urgency.

"How about let's just get down and have a look around first, nice and easy. Another thing you have to remember is that animals have really good ears and noses. They will hear you from a long way's off and smell you if you're up wind from them. Believe me, I remember how excited I was the first time Pa took me on a hunting trip. I also remember a lot of missed opportunities because I was in such a hurry", Joe said offering the advice from his years of experience.

Hoss and Ben soon joined them, dismounting near the shoreline.

"Looks like an elk", Hoss said examining the prints in the slushy ground near the water's edge. "Did you get a look at it?"

"Just it's back end. Too far away to get a real good look", Jamie said with disappointment in his voice.

"Joe, why don't you and Jamie follow the tracks for a ways on foot", Ben suggested. "Hoss and I will do some more looking around here."

"Ok. Come on, Jamie. Let's have a look."

With rifles in hand, Joe and Jamie took off up the slope into the trees. Hoss and Ben scoured the shoreline for signs of life, but found nothing of significance. Jamie and Joe returned to the lake when the grade became too steep to continue on foot in the snow.

"Maybe we should split up", Ben recommended. Jamie, why don't you go with Hoss for now. Let's meet in the trees above that boulder that sits in the water", pointing to a spot beyond where the shoreline curved to the right. "We've put down too much scent here. It's unlikely any animal would stop at this place. Try to be back about an hour before sunset."

The boys nodded and took off on horseback. However, the signs of game they found all led to higher ground. With only a few hours until they were supposed to meet at the lake, there was not nearly enough time to follow the leads. Ben and his sons assembled at the appointed time and place to watch for activity, but there was none.

"Might as well head back to the cabin. My stomach's growling", Hoss complained.

"Probably so", Ben agreed. "We still have two more days. Let's plan to get an early start tomorrow."

* * *

The late afternoon chores were completed without incident. In fact, the good-hearted Smokey attempted to carry on a conversation with Mary despite the aggravation she had caused him in the morning. The only issue was Benji's request to join them. He was tired of being cooped up inside. Unhappy when his mother told him he could not go to the barn, Cecille reminded him that the pony was Mary's responsibility.

"So you like havin' a pony, do ya Mary?", Smokey asked her noticing the care she took brushing Patches.

"Yep! Patches looks like Cooch!", she replied happily.

"Sure does. Well ya ride pretty good for a young gal. Maybe you'll have a fast horse like Cochise when ya get bigger."

Mary gave him a wide grin. Smokey was not Hoss, but Mary was beginning to think that maybe he was not so bad, after all. Smokey returned Mary to the house after the chores were done. This time Kate believed him when he said all went well.

The children were unusually quiet at the dinner table. Things did not seem quite right to them without the men of the family. Benji seemed especially out of sorts, feeling very out numbered by the female family members and greatly missing his father. Kate made an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I know someone who is going to have a birthday soon. Can you guess who it is?", she asked them in a cheerful voice.

Benji perked up, "Me!", he shouted.

"Your birthday is soon, but not the next one", Kate informed.

Benji hung his head, this piece of news not helping his mood.

"Me!", said Mary.

"No, not yet. Your birthday is a few months away.

Benji gave Mary a satisfied look, glad to know that her birthday was not the next one to be celebrated.

"How many days are there in a week, Benji?", Cecille asked. Noticing his frustration, she attempted to give him a chance to shine.

Mentally Benji counted through the days of the week. "Seven!", he shouted.

"Very good, Benji", Kate encouraged. "I think you will be good with numbers like your father."

Benji beamed proudly at his mother.

Mary shot him a fiery look, not appreciating the praise her aunt had given him.

Elizabeth and Hannah were still too young to remember their previous birthdays or those of their siblings.

"Hannah's birthday is January 14th, less than two weeks away", Kate happily announced to them.

"Me! Hannah!", the curly headed blond said excitedly pointing to herself.

"Yes, and we will have a party and birthday cake", Kate added.

"Cake!", they all chimed.

"Presents!", Mary said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yes, but this time they will be for Hannah", Kate reminded her.

Mary was happier knowing it was her sister's birthday rather than Benji or Elizabeth's. At least Hannah would be willing to share her presents.

* * *

After eating a supper of beans, bacon, and the few remaining biscuits, Joe and Jamie climbed into the top bunks. Ben sat puffing thoughtfully on his pipe, thankful that he had remembered to pack it along for the trip. Hoss sat half dozing, with his legs stretched out toward the warm stove.

"Would have been nice to have some fresh meat", Joe said with disappointment.

"Don't sound so melancholy, Joseph. You can always have fresh meat", Ben said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I know, Pa, but it's just different when you catch it yourself", Joe countered.

"Sorry, I didn't get a shot at that elk", Jamie added with dismay.

"Goodness I did not come all the way out here to listen to a bunch of sad sacks complain. The main reason for taking a trip like this is to spend time together as men. Right, Hoss?", Ben asked your for someone to back him up.

Very nearly out, Hoss roused with a snort. "Uh...right Pa...sure...whatever you say, Pa", giving his typical 'Pa' response even though he had no clue what his father had asked him.

Joe's cackle reverberated around the walls of the cabin and Ben's guffaws shook the crossbeams. Jamie held onto his bunk, fearful that the whole place was going to come down around his ears.

Hoss just stared at his father and brothers in total confusion, which made them laugh all the harder. Soon Hoss was laughing with them.

Worn out and sore from his laughter, Ben slapped Hoss on the shoulder, "Guess we should turn in so we can get an early start in the morning."

Not long after they were all settled in their bunks, a giggle broke the silence.

'Joseph, please, enough already", Ben said putting his arm over his ear.

"Sorry, Pa. I'll try harder", Joe said still snickering.

Fortunately, they had all fallen asleep before Hoss began snoring in earnest.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the following morning, Ben and the boys rode up into the hills due east of the lake, hoping to find some game in one of the high meadows. Though possible, the probability of seeing a lot of large game this time of year on Ponderosa land was small. With the exception of buffalo, Ben cared little for wild meat, having his fill of it on his journey west. He could easily be content eating Ponderosa beef and the meat of the other domesticated animals they raised on the ranch. On the other hand, Joe and Jamie seemed totally absorbed in the hunt. However, Ben questioned whether Hoss' heart was in it this time. Other families needed game to keep food on the table; the Cartwrights did not. And Hoss' natural love of animals had always made him hesitant to arbitrarily end the life of one of God's creatures. Still, the older Cartwrights understood that there were many life lessons that could be taken away from a trip such as this one. Jamie was well on his way to becoming a fine man. He was kind-hearted and hard-working, yet he had a stubborn streak, most likely the key element of his personality that helped him survive as an orphan but also the main reason he and his father locked horns on occasions.

As they approached an opening in the forest, Joe caught up to Jamie. "Go slow when you get close to the meadow and stay in the trees. Don't move out in the open. We'll leave the horses in the trees. Ok, Jame?", Joe instructed in a low voice.

Jamie nodded that he understood and let Joe lead the way. Once they were within twenty yards of the forest's edge, Joe dismounted Cochise and pulled his rifle from the scabbard. The others followed his lead, moving carefully toward the clearing. Joe checked the movement of the trees for the wind direction. When the field of view opened up, a small herd of about fifteen female and young elk could be seen pawing away the snow and nibbling at the vegetation. They were casually grazing less than a hundred yards from where the men were standing. Joe pointed out one of the largest females to Jamie.

"Let's move out to get a better shot. Remember to move slow and easy. When I nod, you take your shot", Joe told his younger brother.

Carefully Joe and Jamie moved forward leaving Ben and Hoss by the trees to watch. Joe noticed some anxious movement in the herd and nodded to Jamie to shoot. Jamie took aim, but suddenly the gravity of the situation made him have second thoughts. The previous afternoon he had just reacted, the animal near the lake had taken him by surprise. Today it had a totally different feel, unlike snaring a rabbit or shooting a squirrel or bird. These were big, beautiful animals and the thought that the female he was drawing a bead on might be carrying a calf made him even more uncomfortable. Joe stood beside him with his rifle trained on the doe, looking back and forth from his target to Jamie.

"Jamie, take your shot", Joe whispered with frustration and urgency.

Jamie took a deep breath and then brought his rifle down. Joe aimed and fired. The female took a few steps and dropped as the herd scattered and ran for the trees.

"Jamie? Are you alright?", Joe asked, wondering now whether he should have shot the animal.

Jamie stood with his head down, 'I...I...just..."

"Joseph, go take care of your kill.", Ben said in a calm voice, placing his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

Joe went to retrieve the bags for the meat from his saddlebag. Hoss stayed back from Ben and Jamie, taking in the beauty surrounding him and wishing there was something he could do to help his youngest brother.

"I'm sorry, Pa...I couldn't..."

"Jamie, you have no reason to feel sorry for not wanting to take the life of an animal that would never harm you", Ben said trying to bring some comfort to Jamie's troubled mind.

"But...but what about, Joe?"

"Every man must come to grips with the reality of his actions. The death of this animal will give life. We will eat the meat or share it with someone in need. We will not waste it. What we leave behind will give life to a wolf or a cougar. And so goes the cycle of life", his father said with perfect clarity.

Jamie nodded and walked slowly, his shoulders sagging, back into the trees toward his horse. He could not reconcile his actions in his mind. He ate meat every day, and that thought did not repulse him. But he had never participated in the slaughter of a large animal, and for the moment, he knew without a doubt that it would be impossible to watch Joe cut up the elk without getting sick. Embarrassed by his actions or lack of action, Jamie was certain that Hoss and Joe would think him weak, and wonder why they had bothered to bring him along. He stood leaning against Rainmaker, wanting to ride off on his own. Hoss came up quietly behind him.

"There's probly nothin' I can say ta make ya feel better right now, Jamie, but I just want ya ta know that I think ya made the right choice not to shoot the elk", Hoss offered.

"But you would have shot it", Jamie spat out.

"Maybe, if I felt the need to."

"So was Joe wrong to shoot it since we don't really need it?", the teen asked still trying to make sense of it all.

Hoss paused in thought, then continued. "There are certain things in this life that always have a right or wrong answer. With this, I think Joe did the right thing for him and you did the right thing for you. That don't mean that you will never shoot an elk or some other animal. I just think today wasn't the day for it ta happen, that's all", Hoss concluded.

Jamie nodded, somewhat comforted knowing that Hoss did not seem to think less of him for not shooting the elk.

Meanwhile, Ben had walked over to where Joe was dressing out the doe.

"Is Jamie ok, Pa?"

"Oh there's a battle going on inside him, but I believe he will work it out. A little encouragement from you could go a long way to speed the process", Ben said with the wisdom of experience.

Joe nodded, "Sure, Pa...If you all want to head back to the cabin, don't feel like you need to wait on me. I'll be fine."

"Alright, Joe. See you in a while."

When Joe reached the cabin, he took the bags of meat and suspended them from a tree branch near the horses' lean-to. The horses would give warning if any unwelcome guests showed interest in elk meat.

"Hey, Jame, grab your coat. Let's take a walk", Joe said peeking his head inside and then quickly closing the cabin door.

Jamie sighed and gave Ben an uncertain glance before putting on his coat, hat, and gloves. Hoss and Ben looked at each other, the understanding in their eyes spoke volumes. Jamie joined Joe outside and they walked for a time in silence, only the crunch of the snow resounding with each step.

'Do you want to talk about what happened, Jame?", Joe asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Joe, I wanted to shoot...but...it just didn't feel right. Does that make any sense?"

"Sure it does. "You'll know when the time is right. I'm not going to push you. Sorry if it seemed like that", Joe said in consolation.

"It's ok. Just don't know about tomorrow. What if there's another chance and I freeze up?", Jamie asked with concern.

"Don't worry about tomorrow when it's still today! Right now I'm hungry. Let's get back to the cabin and get something to eat", Joe said with a grin.

Then he reached down and grabbed up some snow, rapidly packed it into a ball and nailed his brother squarely in the chest.

"Hey, what's that for?", Jamie hollered.

"Cause you're my brother, goofball!", Joe yelled running away before Jamie could arm himself.

Jamie grabbed some snow while running toward the cabin and fired the ball at his brother. Joe ducked and it exploded on the cabin door as he narrowly escaped inside with a giggle.

Laughing and shaking his head, Jamie took in a deep breath releasing some of the tension that had its grip on him after the incident with the elk.

* * *

Back at the ranch house, the atmosphere was becoming as chilly as the temperature outdoors. Normally quite amiable, even Hannah and Elizabeth were at odds, fussing over dolls, blocks, the rocking horse, and anything else that the one had that the other wanted. The women found it difficult to understand why the men's absence seemed to be having such an effect on all the children. Kate decided they needed a fun activity to break the monotony.

"Cecille, have you ever made snow ice cream?"

"I have eaten it, but never made it myself. Of course in Boston, it is made with maple syrup. Will you use brown sugar?", she asked.

"Yes, exactly. Well I am going to check with Hop Sing about getting the ingredients together. Then we can bundle up the children and collect the snow, much more than we really need, just to give them something to do", said Kate.

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe getting them out in the fresh air will help their dispositions", Cecille offered.

"One can always hope", Kate added with a weary smile.

Hop Sing looked at Kate with a doubtful expression when she explained what she had planned.

"You're just going to have to trust me on this, Hop Sing. It will be delicious. Just fill this pan about two-thirds full with milk. Add a cup of brown sugar, a pinch of salt, and a small piece of cinnamon. Then heat it just enough to dissolve the brown sugar and set it outside to cool off. I will take care of the rest", Kate instructed.

Hop Sing frowned, unaccustomed to being told what to do in HIS kitchen, but he followed her instructions and completed the task.

Once outside, Kate taught the children to play 'Fox and Geese'. They laughed and giggled until breathless, chasing each other around the patterned path she made in the snow. When they grew tired of the game, Kate and Cecille helped them carefully collect snow for the ice cream.

"Cecille, if you take the children in and get them out of their wraps, I will bring the ice cream to the table in a few minutes.", Kate offered.

"Sure. Come children. Let's go in so we can have our treat", she said gathering them toward the front door while Kate carried the buckets of snow to the kitchen door.

The children were all seated at the table anxiously waiting for the ice cream by the time Kate arrived with several small bowls on a tray. Hop Sing came carrying a tray with cups of hot chocolate.

"I think you are going to like this", Kate said smiling over her shoulder at Hop Sing. The cook had given his approval when Kate offered him a taste moments earlier.

The children made satisfied noises as they rapidly ate the ice cream and drank the hot chocolate.

"Don't eat too fast", Kate warned. "You will get a headache!"

"This is very good, Kate, different from what I remember as a child, but good none the less", Cecille offered.

"Thank you, Cecille. Glad you like it. I think we will have to make it again when the men return", Kate said with a wink.

Cecille looked into her bowl, wishing Adam would be returning with the others.

Kate reached over and gently touched Cecille's arm when she realized what her daughter-in-law must be thinking.

"This is a difficult time for you. I did not mean to be so thoughtless. Hopefully you will get a telegram from Adam soon", Kate whispered trying not to draw the children into the conversation.

Cecille nodded, willing away the tears that were building in her eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

The hunters came up empty the following day. Joe had purposefully avoided going back to the meadow where he had shot the elk. As a result, Jamie felt that it was his fault they were not taking home any more game. That thought ate on him most of the night.

After breakfast the next morning, the Cartwright men packed up for the trip back to the ranch.

"I'm going back to the lake for one last look", Jamie announced in frustration. He gave Rainmaker a hard kick and was gone before the others could speak.

"Jamie! We're ready to leave!", Ben yelled after him and then sighed heavily.

"I'll bring him back, Pa", Hoss said giving Chub a kick.

This time Jamie slowed as he approached the water. To his surprise, the lone elk buck was drinking at the shore. Jamie dismounted and pulled his rifle, but just that small amount of noise caused the buck to suddenly look up and take off into the trees. Jamie ran forward, stopped and fired a shot that missed its target. He ran back, mounted his horse and rode up into the trees.

"Jamie! Hold Up!", Hoss shouted. "Jamie! Don't"

Jamie pushed Rainmaker up the slope, but the horse balked at the slippery footing and reared enough that Jamie could not hold on to his rifle in one hand and the reins in the other. He slid off the back-end of his horse crumpling his left ankle on a rock. Fortunately his horse stepped away or Jamie could have been crushed. Hoss rode up to within ten yards of where Jamie laid writhing in pain, but he did not push Chub to go any farther up the slope. The big man got down and climbed up the rest of the way on foot.

"Jamie! Are you ok?", Hoss asked puffing hard.

"Ahhh! It's my ankle! Hurts a lot!", he answered gritting his teeth.

He winced and let out a groan when Hoss carefully moved his ankle.

"I don't think it's broke, but you messed it up pretty good", his older brother surmised.

Hoss grabbed Jamie's rifle. "Hold out your hands", he told the teen and then proceeded to empty the cartridges into Jamie's hands.

Hoss then took the bullets, stashed them in his pocket and handed the rifle to Jamie.

"This is going ta be a little tricky. I'll hold ya up on the side you're hurt and you can use the rifle butt to help on the other side. Are ya ready?"

Jamie took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok. Here we go."

Hoss and Jamie managed to carefully step and slide their way down to Chub. Both of them leaned against the horse to catch their breath. Chub let Jamie mount from the wrong side with Hoss' help. In the meantime, Rainmaker had made his way back to the shoreline.

"Alright, you ride on down to Rain. I'll come down on foot", Hoss told Jamie.

Within a few minutes, Hoss was down by the water helping Jamie slide from Chub onto Rainmaker. Tired of waiting to find out what was going on and having heard a shot, Ben and Joe came riding up.

"He took a tumble. Left ankle is banged up, but I don't think it's broke", Hoss explained to them.

Ben got down from Buck to have a look. He pressed firmly up and down Jamie's ankle and lower leg.

"It's already starting to swell. I'm afraid we're going to have to take your boot off or we will end up cutting it off later", Ben said with a sigh. "This is going to hurt, son."

Ben removed the boot as gently as he could, while Jamie gripped the saddle horn with a vengeance, determined not to cry out in pain. Ben tossed Jamie's boot up to Joe and then went to retrieve an extra pair of socks from his saddle bag. He slid both socks on Jamie's injured foot.

"It's going to be a long ride home, son. Let me know if your foot starts to go numb", his father said trying not to get angry.

After they had ridden for a couple of hours and the terrain was beginning to level out, Ben told Hoss and Joe to ride on ahead a little way so he could speak with Jamie.

"I don't know exactly what happened back there, but I imagine either you or Hoss will tell me at some point.

They rode on, neither of them looking at the other.

"This much I do know with certainty, Jamie. The measure of a man has much more to do with his making good decisions than his accomplishments. You are part of this family regardless of what you do or don't do. Nothing will ever change that. Just keep that in mind, son", Ben fervently expressed.

* * *

Kate dropped her mending and hurried to the door when she heard footsteps on the porch. She swung the door open ready to give Ben and the boys a happy greeting and found Ben supporting a hobbling Jamie.

"My goodness! Jamie, what happened?", she asked giving him a look of concern.

"Slipped on a rock and twisted my ankle", the teen muttered without looking at her.

"Nothing a few days rest won't cure", Ben said reassuring her, and then helping Jamie to his room.

Kate watched from the doorway as Ben released Jamie so he could get out his coat, then he hopped one-footed over to his bed to sit down.

"Comfortable, son?", Ben asked after removing the boot from his uninjured foot and helping him get settled.

"Yeah, thanks Pa.", Jamie replied with weariness and frustration in his voice.

"I will let you know when I'm done bathing and have the tub ready for you. Some warm water may help loosen up that ankle", Ben said trying to encourage his youngest son before taking Kate's elbow and closing the door behind them.

"Don't worry Kate, it was just a little accident. He will be fine", moving back toward the door to shed his coat and hat, and set his gun belt on the credenza. "Hope you didn't have your heart set on antelope stew since we brought back elk. Now how about a kiss for your weary hunter", he said with a lop-sided grin.

Kate reached up to caress his heavily stubbled cheek and received a very scratchy kiss.

"I've never seen you with this much growth. Even as 'Ben Brown' you shaved most days, but I do remember you being more 'fragrant' back then", she said wrinkling her nose at the memory.

Ben laughed and declared, "It's the scent of a man!"

"More like a dirty, stinky, cowpoke", Kate said as matter of fact.

"Yes, well, there are positive aspects to cold weather. Still, I don't remember that you were very concerned about how I smelled that first time you were in my arms", he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I must not have been thinking straight. You had me all confused, not knowing whether you were Ben Brown or Ben Cartwright", looking at him straight-faced.

"True enough", he chuckled. "So DID you miss me?", pulling her close despite his present state.

"Well of course, I did", smacking her hands on his chest and pretending to push him away. What woman in her right mind would want to sleep in a big old, cold bed all by herself", giving her husband a saucy reply while trying to cover her merry mischief.

"I will be more than happy to remedy that problem this..."

The sound of little feet running in the upstairs hallway and then down the stairs suddenly drowned out Ben's sultry commentary.

"More on that subject later", he whispered and giving her a wink.

He turned around and went down on one knee, opening his arms wide to the foursome that was rapidly arriving on the main floor.

"Uncle Ben! Grandfather!", they happily greeted him.

"Uncle", Mary said glaring at Benji.

"Grandfather", Benji said looking back at her with equal intensity.

"Well now, I am both Grandfather and Uncle, and I am very happy to see all of you, but I would prefer that we have no quarreling", giving Mary and Benji stern looks.

Both children dropped their heads not wanting to disappoint him.

His face softened quickly. "Oh, I missed all of you so much", Ben said wrapping them up in one giant, tight hug and jostling them around, trying to help them forget the previous moment's scolding.

There were giggles and groans, and lots of squirming, before Ben released them.

"Unca Ben has scatchee face", Hannah announced as she rubbed her chubby palm against his cheek.

"Yes I have a scratchy face, Hannah, and I am going to go take care of that right now", he said standing and patting their heads before taking the stairs in quick steps to collect some fresh clothes.

Cecille had been watching the touching scene from top of the stairs.

"Welcome home, Ben. Did you have a good trip?", she asked pleasantly.

"Thank you, Cecille. For the most part, yes, and I will be happy to fill in the details when I look a little more presentable", he said with a warm smile, using his hand to highlight his current state.

"Certainly", she replied before going downstairs.

"Who would like some milk and cookies?", Kate asked the children, preparing to be bombarded with their responses.

"Me! Me! I do! Me, too!", they shouted.

"All right then, go sit down at the table, and I will see what Hop Sing has for you today", Kate announced.

"Let me give you a hand", Cecille offered.

"Thanks", Kate replied.

The ladies were met by four grinning faces and much happy chatter when they returned to the dining room table with a plate of cookies and five glasses of milk.

"Would you be able to handle this rowdy group for a few minutes. I have a delivery to make", Kate asked Cecille as she placed two cookies on a napkin and reached for a glass of milk.

"I am sure I can manage", she said giving Kate a smile.

Kate knocked on Jamie's door.

"Jamie, it's Kate. May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure", he said sullenly.

"Thought you might be hungry", she said placing the cookies and milk on his bedside stand.

"Not so much, but thanks anyway", he said really just wanting to be alone.

"I'm sorry things didn't go the way you would have liked, but I am glad you got to spend some time with your father and brothers. I'm sure you didn't miss having to put up with a bunch of women and children", she said with a smirk.

Just a hint of a smile came to Jamie's lips.

"Well, I will let you get some rest before your father chases you into the wash-house", she said with a warm smile.

Kate turned for the door, then looked back when she heard him call.

"Kate...thanks", Jamie said raising the cookie in his hand toward her.

"You're welcome. See you at supper", closing the door quietly behind her.

All the men had bathed and donned fresh attire by suppertime. Hop Sing prepared a stew using some of the elk meat from the hunting trip. The children were in better spirits and the conversation was lively. Only Jamie seemed more quiet than usual.

"The stew was absolutely delicious, Hop Sing!", Kate commented to the cook as he cleared away some of the dishes. "You must tell me your secret", she said with a hopeful look.

"Hop Sing not tell just anyone, but for you, Missy Kate, Hop Sing tell secret", he grinned, pleased to be praised by her for his culinary skills.

"Wonderful!", Kate replied.

"Well, now, Missy Kate. You have managed to get in the good graces of Hop Sing. That is no small feat!", Ben whispered to his wife.

"So who do we have to thank for providing our meat for this grand meal", Kate asked merrily. Upon seeing the looks on the faces of Ben and the boys, she glanced at Ben with knitted brows and whispered, "Did I say something wrong, Ben?"

"No, no. It's fine", he said in a low voice, trying to cover her embarrassment. 'I'll explain later."

Ben broke the uncomfortable silence saying, "So, children, tell me what you've done while we were gone."

"We made snow ice cream", Benji answered with a big smile.

"Yum! It was good! Mmm Mmmm", the children chimed.

"I believe we are having some for dessert this evening", Cecille added.

"Well, I've not had that since...well longer than I care to remember. What a tasty treat. I am looking forward to it", said Ben trying to keep up the pleasant conversation.

Soon Hop Sing brought out dishes of snow ice cream with a small molasses cookie standing in the top of each serving.

"Don't that look fine", said Hoss rubbing his hands together.

It was quiet again, but this time because the entire family was thoroughly enjoying the dessert.

After dinner they were peacefully congregated in the living room, Kate and Cecille grateful for the change from the past few days. In the blue chair, Hoss held Elizabeth and Hannah in his lap as they paged through a picture book. Joe was attempting the teach Benji to play checkers. Ben sat contemplatively drawing on his pipe as Kate and Cecille worked on their handwork. Mary sat curiously watching as Jamie braided a leather riata for his saddle. Before long, the little girls and Hoss were asleep.

"Benji it's time for bed", said Cecille looking at her sleeping daughter.

"Awww Mama. Not yet!", he complained.

"Yes, now. Look at your sister. I believe everyone will be turning in early. It's been a long day. Come now", she said gently extracting Elizabeth from Hoss' arms.

He jerked awake.

"Sorry. Musta dozed off", Hoss said with a yawn.

"Come Mary. Your bedtime, too", Kate said in agreement.

Mary pouted even though she knew there was no point complaining.

"Kate, I will be up shortly to say goodnight to the girls. Goodnight Cecille. Benji come give me a hug, please", said Ben. "Pleasant dreams, Benjamin", wrapping his arms around the boy who reminded him so much of Adam at that age it was frightening.

Kate and Ben retired for the evening after tucking Mary and Hannah into bed. Kate snuggled close to Ben, relishing the warmth of this body.

"I believe you have some explaining to do. I felt like a piece of laundry flapping in the breeze tonight at the table", Kate said sharply.

Ben gave a sleepy chuckle. "Oh Kate, it really wasn't all that bad. Let's just suffice it to say that this trip was more about meaty life lessons than bringing meat home", Ben shared and placed a kiss in her hair.

"Well that is a bit vague. You wouldn't care to elaborate?", she asked and then kissed his cheek.

"Not at the moment, my love. I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms, grateful that Hoss is sleeping in another room", his voice trailing off.

Kate stifled her laughter, trying not to wake her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

So the cold winter days of January began to blend together. Cecille was greatly comforted to finally get a telegram from Adam. Though missing his family, he said that all was going well and that a letter with more details was forthcoming. The next bright spot on the horizon was Hannah's third birthday celebration, but Kate was struggling with the preparations for the party. She was saddened to think that Hannah's memories of her parents were probably gone since she had stopped mentioning anything about her Mama and Papa. This spurred Kate on to make the celebration a memorable one. Yet she did not want it to be overly extravagant for the sake of the other children. Back in December, Kate had arranged with Clara Norton to make a new dress for Hannah's big day. And of course, Hop Sing would make a delicious cake for the occasion. In their spare time, Hoss and Joe had been working on a doll cradle for the new doll that Ben and Kate had purchased for her. Hannah had her rag doll that she slept with, but this new doll would grow with her, accumulate new outfits over the years, and maybe even have a carriage. Cecille was knitting on a blanket for the doll, Hannah's gift from Adam's family. Ben and Kate did purchase a few extras hoping to keep 'The Green-eyed Monster' at bay. There was a small top for Benji, a miniature horse that Kate painted to look like Patches for Mary, and a tiny stuffed rabbit made with real fur for Elizabeth. In addition, all the children would receive a few pieces of penny candy. Since Hannah was receiving 'girl' gifts, Kate doubted there would be issues with Benji, just as long as Mary did not 'stir the pot'. So, when Mary began to show signs of being difficult the day of the party, Kate took her aside.

"Now Mary, this is Hannah's birthday, not yours. I know that is a hard thing for you, but Uncle Ben and I are not going to allow you to spoil it for her", Kate said firmly with her hands on Mary's shoulders.

Mary looked at the floor.

"I want you to look at me, Mary."

The little girl brought her head up, but would not look Kate directly in the eyes.

"I don't want to do it, because it would make me very sad, but if you cause problems, you will have to miss the party and sit by yourself in your room. Do you understand?"

The little girl hung her head again and nodded once.

'Now, let's put on a happy face and go get dressed in your Christmas dress for the party", Kate said with a smile, trying to recover from the gloom and doom of her previous statements.

Soon the family was assembled for dinner, the men in their white shirts and string ties, the ladies and little girls in their holiday dresses, save the birthday girl. Hannah could not have looked more adorable, her dress a navy and medium blue floral print trimmed with light blue lace and bows at the neckline and hem, and matching ribbons for her blond curls. Her outfit brought out her already sparkling blue eyes that danced with excitement for her special celebration. Hannah ran from Ben to each of his sons to get a birthday hug and kiss; so sweet and endearing, they would have kissed her even if it had not been her birthday. Ben called everyone to the table. Hop Sing brought out Hannah's favorites, fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, cooked carrots, and corn bread.

"Well, now, I believe someone is having a birthday today. Does anyone know who that might be?"

"Hannah!", the children chimed.

"My burfday! I'm free!", Hannah joyously informed them, holding up three fingers by forcing her pinky finger down with the opposite hand.

Her enthusiasm elicited laughter from the adults.

"That's right, Hannah, you are three years old. My, you're getting to be such a big girl. We are so happy to be able to celebrate your birthday. I see lots of good food here that you like. Are you hungry?" said Ben with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm hungry! Let's eat!", she declared.

"The birthday girl has spoken. You may begin", Ben announced giving Hannah a warm smile.

They enjoyed pleasant conversation with their meal, with the exception of Mary who ate in subdued silence. Kate gave her an encouraging smile, but Mary just continued to eat with almost no expression on her face. This worried Kate, thinking that maybe she had been too hard on the four-year old.

"I think it's time for presents", said Kate when they finished with the meal.

The family moved to the living room. Ben sat in his chair, privileged to hold the birthday girl his lap. Mary sat with Hoss in the blue chair. Cecille held Elizabeth and Benji sat beside her on the settee. Joe and Jamie sat on the edge of the hearth. Kate handed the children their little gifts and candy so they would have something to keep them occupied while Hannah opened her gifts.

Mary showed Hoss her little horse. "Hoss, it's Patches", she said with a big grin.

"Look, Mama, a top" holding it up to Cecille.

"Bunny, Mama, a bunny", Elizabeth said holding it front of her mother's face.

"Yes, yes, how nice, children. What do who you say?"

"Thank you", the two young Cartwrights replied.

Mary looked at Kate and smiled, "Thank you."

Hannah looked at her candy and then gave Ben a worried look.

"Not to worry, Hannah. Your presents are over there", he said pointing to the three much larger gifts sitting by the fireplace.

She gave him a big smile of relief.

"Alright, Joe, would you hand me that box, please?", Ben requested.

Joe handed his father a long rectangular box with a bright pink bow.

"This is from Aunt Kate and me", Ben said, helping her to open the box.

Inside the box was a rosy-cheeked, curly-headed blond doll dressed in a dress that matched her birthday outfit. Hannah snatched the doll from the box and hugged it tightly to her.

"A Hannah dolly", holding it away from herself, gazing on it, and then wrapping her arms around it in pure delight.

"Isn't that amazing, Hannah, your doll looks just like you", Ben said lovingly looking at Kate.

Kate glanced away, slightly embarrassed.

"Here, Hannah, let's see what's in this one", Joe said handing her a soft square package wrapped in floral paper.

"A blanket for dolly", she said laying it over her doll.

Elizabeth hopped down from her and went over to Hannah.

Pointing to the blanket she said, "Mama..."

In a split second, Mary was next to Elizabeth.

"That's Hannah's", Mary shouted knocking Elizabeth forcefully to the floor between Ben's chair and settee.

The incident took everyone by surprise. Simultaneously, Kate jumped up to gather Elizabeth into her arms and Benji launched himself off the settee.

"Don't push my sister!", he said giving Mary a hard push backwards.

Joe's quick reaction kept Mary from falling against the fireplace and being seriously injured. Mary turned in Joe's arms to give Benji a fiery stare.

Ben reflexively clamped a large hand of Benji's shoulder.

"That is not the way a young gentleman should act", Ben said sternly, quite accustomed to dealing with unruly boys.

But the hurt in Benji's eyes suddenly made him realize that he had crossed the line between grandparent and parent, with his mother present in the room. Ben released his grandson, who immediately ran to his mother and hid his face in the skirt of her dress. Ben looked at Ceciile with regret. Joe was not sure who he felt most sorry for; Elizabeth, Benji, his father, or Cecille, taking in the situation with visible empathy.

"There, there, Elizabeth. I'm sorry you were knocked down", Kate tried to console the crying child. With two of the other three children in tears, Hannah turned to Ben with tears building in her eyes and buried her head in his chest.

"Mama made...Mama made...Mama made the blanket for Hannah", Elizabeth managed to finally get out between sobs.

It suddenly became clear that from the beginning all Elizabeth had wanted to do was tell Hannah that her mother had made the blanket for her.

"Here, Elizabeth come to Mama?, Cecille said holding out her arms to the tearful child. "Let's go upstairs", guiding Benji to the stairway.

Ben and Kate looked at each other with disbelief and uncertainty, wondering how the happy affair could have gone so far awry. Frustration began to take hold of Kate.

"Mary come here please", she said firmly.

The little girl walked carefully toward her aunt.

"Are you hurt, Mary?", with an edge in her voice.

Mary shook her head that she had not been hurt.

"In that case, you march yourself up to your room", Kate said leaving no doubt that the little girl was in trouble.

Mary ran up the stairs hoping for a few minutes reprieve before her punishment was meted out.

"Boys, why don't you go ahead and give Hannah your gift", Ben said placing a comforting hand on her head. "I know playing with dolls is not exactly your strong suit, but it would be helpful if the three of you would keep her occupied for a few minutes. Kate and I have some 'issues' to take care of", Ben said with a sigh.

He handed Hannah off to Joe and took Kate's elbow, leading her to the stairs. They paused briefly in the upstairs hallway.

"I will speak to Cecille if you think that you can handle Mary", Ben whispered.

Kate nodded.

"Remember to take a deep breath before going into her room", he said with a weak smile.

Cecille sat on her bed trying to comfort her children. She was not sure how to feel about the entire situation. Elizabeth had done nothing wrong and Benji was just trying to protect her.

"Oh, that Mary can be so galling!", Cecille thought to herself.

She was beginning to get angry; angry with Mary for hurting Elizabeth, angry with Kate for having a niece who would act that way, angry with Ben for hurting her son, and finally angry with Adam for leaving her in this wasteland called Nevada when she should be with him in San Francisco. So when Ben knocked on her door, she was not really in the mood to talk to him.

Cecille, may I come in, please?", Ben asked in a soft voice.

She hesitated, then said "Yes", without inflection.

"Are you feeling better Elizabeth?", Ben gently asked the little girl and kissed her forehead.

She responded with a hiccup and a nod.

"Cecille, I believe it is obvious now that this whole affair began with a childish misunderstanding. I am sure that Kate will ask Mary to apologize to Elizabeth, but it may be a while til that happens." Ben paused and took a deep breath. "The last thing I want is for a simple misunderstanding to cause long-term family discord. Cecille, I am sorry for over-stepping my bounds with Benji. I know that things would have been different had Adam been present. I am afraid that I just reacted, but still I was out of line, and I apologize.

Even though upset, Cecille could not refuse his apology. He was actually being very gracious. Would that her own father could have been more like Ben when she was growing up.

"I accept your apology, Ben. I should have stepped in, but it was all quite shocking and it happened so fast", Cecille conceded.

"As is often the case with children. They seldom give us fair warning", he said with a faint smile. "Do you think that we could try to put this behind us...for Hannah's sake? I am certain there is still a birthday cake downstairs that needs to be eaten. What do you say Benji, would you like some cake?"

Benji was standing beside his mother with his head down. When Ben mentioned cake, he looked up with anticipation and gave his grandfather a grin. Ben opened his arms to the boy. Benji took a flying leap toward Ben who caught him and hugged him tightly to his chest.

"Hey, you get much bigger, and you'll knock your grandfather to the floor. Oops, guess that was a poor joke", he said giving Cecille a sheepish look.

She gave Ben a genuine smile.

"Take a few minutes and then we will see you downstairs", Ben said ruffling Benji's curly dark hair.

While Ben was smoothing things over with Cecille and the children, Kate was laying down the law to Mary. The little girl was sitting on the edge of her bed, tears running down her face with Kate on her knees in front of her.

"Elizabeth was telling Hannah that her Mama made the blanket. She was not going to hurt Hannah and she was not going to take her presents. And even if she had, you do not push other children. We can't have that in this house. Do you understand?", Kate said more loudly than necessary. "Tomorrow you will have to tell Elizabeth that you are sorry for hurting her. What did I say would happen if you did not behave?"

"Stay in my room", Mary said the a slight moan.

"That's right. I'm sorry that you will not get to eat birthday cake, but that's the way it is since you did not listen", Kate continued.

"Can I have cake tomorrow?", Mary pleaded.

"I don't know if there will be any left. You will just have to wait and see." Kate rose and went toward the door. "I will tuck you in when I bring Hannah up to bed", closing the door behind her.

Kate was exhausted, the façade she had put on to deal with Mary was beginning to crumble.

There was a faint yet unmistakable sound of crying when Ben stepped out of Cecille's room, not the weeping of a child, but of a woman. Having just left Cecille, that only left one other possibility. Ben opened the door to his room and found Kate face down on the bed in tears.

"What is this world coming to", Ben thought, feeling as though he was running from one emotional crisis to another. This was so unlike Kate. He drew in a deep breath and knelt beside the bed.

"Kate, sweetheart, what is the matter, love?", placing his hand lovingly on her back.

"Oh Ben, I'm sorry. You don't need this. I'm just so frustrated", she sobbed. "I wanted everything to be perfect for Hannah's birthday, but now it's been ruined and family members have hurt feelings. I just want to scream", the volume of her voice increasing.

"Shhh, Kate, shhhh. It will be alright. Come here", he said pulling her toward him.

Kate sat up and let Ben hold her for a moment. Then he pushed her back, fingered away her tears, and gazed into her green eyes.

"I patched things up with Cecille and the children, so stop worrying about that. Yes, we will have to deal with the 'chief plan foiler' down the hall, but Kate none of what happened was your fault; you planned a wonderful party for Hannah. With children, one can never know what is lurking around the corner, whether heart-warming or heart-breaking. Trust me I understand your frustration. There were days when I would not have given three cents for the whole lot of my boys. That is the nature of the beast. You can only keep loving them and urging them on to be people of good character."

He rose and poured some water into the basin."Come, wash your face. There is a little girl downstairs waiting to have birthday cake", Ben said gently.

Kate stood and placed her hands on his chest.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that", placing a kiss on his lips.

He took her face in his hands, "Just remember when everything else is turned upside-down, you can count on this", giving her a full kiss. "I love you, Kate", he whispered. "See you downstairs in a few minutes."

Despite the chaos, Hannah was thrilled with her gifts, rocking her doll in the cradle and happily chattering away to Jamie and Joe when Kate returned to the living room. Fortunately Hannah was young enough not to be greatly bothered by the earlier upheaval in the celebration, provided someone was paying attention to her. Kate went to the kitchen and told Hop Sing they were ready for the cake, then she called everyone to the table. She lit three candles on the cake inscribed with 'Happy Birthday, Hannah, and a big number three.

"Happy Birthday, to you", Kate sang and the others quickly joined in.

Hannah was beaming when they completed the song. Kate served the cake to the family and they enjoyed it immensely despite the earlier events of the evening. Once the others went back to the living room to relax, Kate smuggled two pieces of cake into the kitchen.

"Hop Sing, here is a piece of cake for you. It was delicious as usual. Thank you for making it for Hannah", she said offering him the cake and a warm smile.

"You're welcome, Missy Kate. Who other piece for?", Hop Sing asked.

"This is for Mary to have tomorrow after lunch. I'm afraid she was sent to her room for the evening", Kate informed him.

"Too bad for little Miss to not be at party. I will put away cake for tomorrow", the cook replied.

"Thanks", Kate said, then she rejoined the group in the living room.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, with Hannah and Elizabeth even play acting with the doll and the bunny. Upstairs a dark-haired girl had cried herself to sleep. Mary woke when Kate brought Hannah to bed. The girls quickly did their bedtime rituals and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight, girls", Kate called as she closed the bedroom door.

Hannah fell right to sleep after having such a big day, however Mary had slept a couple of hours during the party, and now she was wide awake. She listened carefully to each bedroom door open and close. When Mary no longer heard family members moving about she slowly opened her door and peeked down the hall. Then she tiptoed carefully down the back stairway and into the kitchen. The lamp was burning low on the table; so she turned it up slightly. As quietly as possible for a four-year, she searched for any leftover cake. Hearing unfamiliar sounds in the kitchen, Hop Sing came from his room.

Though he knew the answer to his question, he asked quietly, "What you doing little Miss?"

Mary jumped in surprise.

"Looking for cake", she confessed.

"Missy Kate sent you to bed because you were bad that's why you not get cake", he continued.

Mary nodded.

Though cantankerous at times and definitely not keen on having children underfoot, Hop Sing could not imagine what Mary could have done to call for her not sharing in her sister's birthday cake with the rest of the family.

"Are you sorry for being bad, little Miss?", he asked in hushed tones.

"Yes"

"You be good tomorrow and not cause trouble?", he pressed.

"I'll try", she answered honestly.

Hop Sing almost cracked a smile at her response.

"Then Hop Sing give you cake, but it our secret", he said with finality.

Mary looked up at Hop Sing in wonder, and then ran and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"No! No! You sit at table, little Miss", he whispered loudly, trying to pry her from his body.

A very happy little girl was grinning at Hop Sing when he returned with her piece of cake and a glass of milk. He sat down across the table from her.

"Cake good little Miss.", he offered more as a statement of fact than a question.

Mary nodded none the less.

When finished, she wiped her mouth with the napkin he handed to her.

"Remember, our secret. Now you go to bed" he directed toward the back stairs.

"Thanks!", she said quickly exiting the kitchen.

Only then did Hop Sing smile.

After lunch the following day, Kate asked Hop Sing for Mary's piece of cake.

"Hop Sing not know where it go. Maybe Mr. Hoss eat it", the cook said with no remorse for accusing Hoss given all the times the big man sneaked food from kitchen.

Hop Sing was suddenly busy attending to a pot on the stove.

Kate frowned, "That's too bad. Well, at least I didn't make a promise to Mary."

It struck her as strange that the piece of cake had just disappeared from Hop Sing's kitchen and that Mary had not even once asked for cake today.

"Hop Sing?"

"Yes, Missy Kate, you need something?", he asked with his back turned to her, still stirring the pot.

"Never mind. I think I found what I was looking for", she said with a knowing smile. "Hop Sing and Mary in cahoots. Nooooo. Who would believe it?", she thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

First let me say thank to those of you who take the time to review. They give me food for thought; so hopefully you will continue to comment on my writing. That being said I have a few observations to share. I took some of the sugar coat off of the previous two chapters and got some interesting reviews. For those of you who think that Adam has made a poor choice in a spouse, I would ask for a little grace for Cecille, but I believe that will take care of itself in this chapter. Now here is my take on Hop Sing and the cake. Mary is an opportunist who lives in the moment. At 4 1/2 I am not sure she would presume that Kate told Hop Sing not to give her the cake until the next day. Kate's hands were tied. Though not exactly a friendship, Hop Sing and Kate have what I would call a growing understanding. I also think he had genuine empathy for Kate and Mary in this situation. Still, he did not just give Mary the cake, he made her earn it with all his questions. Kate did not demonstrate any animosity toward him, in fact I think she found it amusing. Occasionally he can be cajoled or flattered into doing something, but in general Hop Sing does what he wants to do. He's not going anywhere, and just because he gives Mary a piece of cake today, does not mean that he won't order her out of his kitchen tomorrow. Hopefully this will not deter you from continuing with the story. Thanks for hearing me out. Enough soapbox. On to the next chapter.

* * *

That afternoon while the girls were playing upstairs, the ladies were sitting in the living room, enjoying some time to themselves; Kate doing some mending and Cecille working on a piece of needlepoint. Things had been slightly awkward since the mayhem at the party the previous day; so when Ben offered to take Benji with him into town, Cecille gladly accepted, giving Mary and Benji some time apart. Kate had made certain that Mary apologized to Elizabeth and Cecille required the same of Benji with Mary. Still Kate was hoping to have some time alone with Cecille, just to make sure there were no hard feelings between them.

"It's nice to have some peace and quiet after a busy and not entirely happy day yesterday", Kate said breaking the silence.

"Hannah didn't seem to be too upset by it all. She loved her gifts and her cake", Cecille added in observation. "Kate...I just want to say that I am sorry for overreacting yesterday. With Adam gone, I'm just not dealing with things very well", she said releasing a sigh. "Benji and Mary are just children and they are going to act like children. I've been a parent long enough to know that...", she paused on the verge of stating the heart of her troubles. "But, Boston is all I've ever known. My family and friends are there. At the moment, I have no home to call my own. I just feel...lost. I don't mean to sound ungrateful. You and Ben have been so gracious...", once the dam was breached, her words came flowing forth.

Kate allowed her a moment to compose herself.

"Cecille, please don't feel guilty about your feelings. I can truly understand what you mean. When I first came here to live with Ben, everything went very well. But later I grew frustrated because I wasn't doing the things I was accustomed to doing. Give me a garden to hoe, meals to prepare, laundry to wash. I know how to handle that. Suddenly I was doing none of that. And then when Mary and Hannah came, oh my goodness! I had never really been a parent in the sense of raising children. Days like yesterday show me how ill prepared I was for the task of raising little girls. Thank God for Ben. He helps me keep some perspective when things aren't going well. But then I feel guilty because he has me to deal with as well as the girls. So yes, Cecille, I may not have the same set of circumstances, but I can relate to your feelings and frustrations. My life has been one change after another for the past several months", Kate said giving validity to Cecille's feelings.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, I know you didn't have to, but it helps to know that someone understands." She hesitated. "But you are happy, aren't you, Kate?", Cecille asked sincerely, but with uncertainty.

"Very much so", Kate said giving her a warm smile. "Ben is a wonderful husband, and as difficult as Mary can be at times, she can also be very loving. I do not in any way regret bringing the girls into the family. Now, I'm not so sure you would get the same answer from Hoss, Joe, and Jamie on any given day. You will just have to ask them about that!", Kate said with laughter.

"Adam told me a bit about how Ben met you, but you know how men are. I would really enjoy hearing the story from you. That is, if you don't mind telling it?", Cecille said with a curious smile, genuinely desiring a distraction.

"Oh my, yes, Ben and I still have moments when we laugh about it. Well, if you are in the mood for a saga, I am willing to tell it", Kate chuckled.

"Absolutely", said Cecille.

"I probably need to go back a little farther. My first husband John and I came west from Indiana several years ago to try our hand at ranching. We bought a ranch up toward Reno and were doing reasonably well, but then we began having some problems with a man named Cass Breckenridge. Breckenridge was managing a new section of the Ponderosa for Ben, but definitely not as Ben would have wanted. Anyway, when John confronted Breckenridge about cattle rustling and damage to our property, he had his cronies beat John so badly that he died a month later from the injuries", Kate said with sadness in her voice.

"How dreadful! I'm so sorry!", Cecille said in disbelief, quickly putting her own problems in their proper proportion. "And the law did nothing? What did you do?"

"I am afraid not. They said there was no proof. Well, I stayed on the ranch because felt I owed it to John not to give up, so with the help of our lead hired hand and any others that were brave enough to stay on, I tried to keep things going", Kate said taking a deep breath, remembering the difficulties of that time of her life.

Cecille's respect for Kate's strength and endurance took a giant leap forward.

"Then one day last summer Ben showed up, walking a lame horse and looking like any other shabby saddle tramp you might see around a cattle ranch", Kate said with a quirky smile.

"Yes, I remember now Adam saying something about this", Cecille nodded. "I just can't envision Ben that way. He always takes such pride in his appearance."

"Let's just say he had been going through a bit of a rough patch here at home and needed some time away", Kate added.

"A rough patch?", Cecille asked with raised brow.

"Cecille, Ben is fifty-five years old. The boys have taken on the bulk of the responsibilities here over time, and his role is changing. Last summer, he was finding that a bit difficult to accept", Kate clarified.

"I can understand that. He has obviously worked very hard through the years to build such a fine and successful ranch", said Cecille.

"Yes he has, years of work. Well, back to my ranch. Ben was calling himself 'Ben Brown' and came to work for me in payment for a place to stay and some medicine for his horse, but I had my lead hand offer him a job and he accepted", Kate continued.

"It is hard for me to imagine Ben taking a job as a common ranch hand under a false identity. You truly had no idea who he was?" she asked.

"I had no idea that he was Ben Cartwright, but I definitely knew the name Ben Cartwright since our land bordered the Ponderosa, and all I had was contempt for it because of the tie to Breckenridge", said Kate.

"Really?", Cecille asked incredulous.

"You have to understand, Cecille, that Cass Breckenridge was basically stealing rancher's cattle and land in that area all in the name of the Ponderosa, but Ben had no knowledge of what was going on until he came to work for me. Oh Cecille, this is getting very long and drawn out. Are you sure you want to listen to my tale?", Kate asked sincerely.

"Definitely. Please don't rush. I am enjoying this immensely", she replied.

"Alright then. In a last attempt to run me off my ranch, Breckenridge set my house on fire. 'Ben Brown' with the help of a hand named Cactus, who used to work here on the Ponderosa, put Breckenridge out of commission. But you can't even begin to imagine my shock when Ben told me his real name", Kate declared.

"Well of course not. What did you do? What did you say?", Cecille asked with anticipation.

"I will never forget it. We were standing in my smoke-filled kitchen when he told me. I wanted to pound my fists on his chest and tell him that I hated him for all the pain and suffering I had endured. But when he looked at me and told me that he was sorry for everything that had happened and that he would take care me and my ranch, I could not help but believe him...His eyes were so full of sorrow and love...I ran to him and he held me until I stopped crying and he kissed me", Kate whispered the last statement, lost in the memory. She paused looking out into nowhere, replaying the tender scene in her mind.

Cecille's hands came up to her lips as she looked at Kate. "How unbelievably romantic. It sounds like something from a fairytale. Is that when you fell in love with Ben?" she asked tentatively.

It took Kate a moment to recover. Then she shook the memory from her head and gave Cecille a look of embarrassment.

"Uh, sorry. Uh, I believe that was the beginning for me, but I wasn't sure until he came back a few weeks later to do some repairs on the ranch. I knew without a doubt when he was laying in my bed recovering from a gunshot wound. He had taken the bullet trying to protect me from a worthless young ranch hand that had threatened me", Kate continued.

"How awful, with everything else you had been through! I'm so glad Ben was there to defend you!", Cecille stated emphatically.

"He asked me to marry him about a week later. We had known each other a little over a month, but at our age you hopefully know what you want in a spouse. He told me once after we were married that it was pretty much love at first sight for him, which I find hard to believe because I was pointing a loaded shotgun at him the night he showed up on my doorstep!", she said with merriment.

"Seriously?", asked Cecille.

Kate nodded then paused for a moment. "Ben is strong, yet tender, wise, compassionate, hard working, and on top of all that, quite handsome!", she shared with pride.

"And thankfully he passed on those good looks to his son!", Cecille said with a wink."

"Indeed...Cecille, you've allowed me to prattle on for some time. I think it is your turn. Please, tell me how you met Adam?"

"Ben hasn't spoken about Adam leaving home?", Cecille asked hesitantly.

"Very little. I think it was a difficult time for him, but please don't let that keep you from telling me your story", Kate encouraged.

Cecille took a deep breath.

"About seven years ago Adam returned to Boston. Though his grandfather was gone by then, Boston was comfortable and familiar to him from his time at the university. He still had a few acquaintances at the school and they helped him make the connection with the architectural firm where he is now a partner. My father owns a shipping company, and he engaged Adam's firm to design a building for his company. Adam did those drawings", Cecille paused.

"So, your father introduced you to Adam?", Kate asked.

"Not directly. We did not meet until the building was complete. Daddy threw a huge party to celebrate the opening of the building. Our entire family was there. I have two older brothers who are involved in the business, and also my younger sister Gabrielle, who will be visiting soon. Adam was among the many people who were invited to the party", Cecille continued.

"Am I right in guessing that you had a very good time at that party?", asked Kate with a funny little smile.

"As a matter of fact, I did. It was actually my brother Tom that introduced me to Adam. He was so handsome and his manners were impeccable. At first I could barely find words to carry on a conversation. He thought that I was so cultured being a life long Bostonian; I was only twenty-four at the time. We found a quiet spot in the hall where the party was being held and talked the night away. Tom had to come tell us that the family carriage was about to leave, but before we said our good nights Adam asked if he could come to call. I desperately wanted to say yes, but at that time my father had to give his ascent to any gentleman callers. I didn't want to, but I had to put Adam off temporarily. He was a bit surprised given my obvious age, yet he was very gracious about it", Cecille said, her memories both pleasant and frustrating.

"You have not mentioned your mother", said Kate.

"My mother passed away when I was twelve. Even though I was almost a teenager, Daddy brought in a governess for Gabbie and I. Mind you, Mother always had housekeepers, cooks, and gardeners; so it seemed like the natural thing for him to do. Truthfully, Gabbie and I hated it. The governess was paid to make sure we did everything just the way Daddy wanted. With Mother, we could at least occasionally change her mind or get away with something", Cecille said with an edge in her voice.

"I am very sorry to hear that you lost your mother so young. It sounds like you had a life of privilege", Kate commented.

"Yes that is true, but wealth does not necessarily secure happiness. My parents marriage seemed more like a business contract to me. My father has always been quite strict and demanding, never affectionate. I have envied Adam's relationship with Ben", Cecille stated with honesty.

"Ben does love his sons deeply, of that I am certain", Kate said with confidence. "But please go on."

"Fortunately, Adam did not wait to hear from me and set up an appointment with my father. Daddy was surprised, but he respected Adam's work and was impressed that Adam had the courage to come to him directly. Daddy gave his permission, Adam called on me the next day, and we were married two months later. We were madly in love and couldn't bear the thought of waiting any longer. Daddy thought we should wait a few more months, but Adam persuaded him. He can be most persuasive when he wants to be", Cecille said with a smile.

"So I've heard", Kate chuckled. "So I will give your question back to you. Are you happy, Cecille?"

"Happy with my marriage and my family, yes, most definitely. It's the present circumstances I am struggling with. I want to be in San Francisco with Adam, finding a home or making plans to build one, making new friends, feeling settled", Cecille ended with a sigh.

"I am sure Adam is working very hard to get the business up and running to the point that he can have you and the children join him", Kate tried to reassure her.

Three little girls hurried down the stairs.

"Aunt Kate, can we have cookies, PLEASE?", Mary asked Kate with a pitiable look.

"Cookies, please", Hannah and Elizabeth joined in.

"Oh my, you must be very hungry. You look so pitiful", Kate said with a pout. "I'll see what I can find in the kitchen. Have a seat at the table, girls."

"Kate...", Cecille called to her.

"Yes, Cecille."

"Before we are totally occupied with other things, I just want to say thank you. Our conversation was a pleasant respite for me. I truly appreciate your friendship", Cecille said with sincerity.

"You're quite welcome. I am so glad we had this time to get to know each other better", Kate said giving her a warm smile. "Now I must go to the kitchen or we will have three unhappy girls on our hands!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay. A brief vacation and the homework necessary for this chapter pushed it out a bit. The reference to Ben running for governor is based on the season 1 episode "The Stranger". Thanks for your patience!

* * *

The winter days wore on with the normal everyday activities at the Ponderosa, but there was great excitement in Virginia City with the extension of the railroad from Carson City. The brand new rail station was the pride and joy of its citizenry. The clear, cold day of January 29th found everyone in and around Virginia City, including the Cartwright clan, in town for the festivities and to get their first look at the steam engine 'Lyon' puffing its way in from Carson City. The depot and storefronts were festooned for the celebration. School was cancelled in honor of the historic event, so a good number of children were among those present. The Cartwright family stood to the right of the platform, Benji in the 'catbird seat' on Hoss' shoulders and the rest of the young ones in the arms of the adults. Ben had been asked to speak for the businessmen of the community. Mayor Stephens took the platform to open the ceremony and began speaking to the large crowd that was assembled in front of the depot.

"Ladies and gentleman of Virginia City, and distinguished guests, I am very proud to welcome you here today on this most auspicious occasion. We have come to celebrate the official opening of the Virginia City Railroad station and the connection of our fair city to the Trans-Continental Railroad via the Virginia City-Truckee Railroad Line", Mayor Stephens declared loudly with exuberance. The crowd responded with shouts and whistles and thunderous applause. The mayor raised his arms attempting to quiet the throng, but the faint sound of a train whistle in the distance stirred them to another round of cheering. Once they were quiet, he continued.

"Indeed, it is a glorious day! Shortly the steam engine 'Lyon' will arrive and we will have the honor and privilege of welcoming the fine governor of our great state of Nevada, Mr. Henry G. Blasdel to Virginia City." Another round of cheers went up from the crowd. "I am certain that you will give him a warm welcome. At this time I would like to introduce and bring to the podium, Mr. Ben Cartwright, a long-standing and influential member of our Virginia City community, to say a few words and then place the commemorative spike for us." Ben, please come on up."

Ben climbed the stairs to the platform, shook Mayor Stephens' hand and then stepped to the podium. The people welcomed Ben to the platform with much applause.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am honored to have a part in this wonderful celebration and to speak for the businessmen of our community. Those of you, like myself, who have been here since the early days of Virginia City, may have a greater understanding of the significance of this day for our city and for the state of Nevada..."

As Ben spoke, Kate saw her husband in a whole new light. She had known he was a prominent man in this area of the state, still she gained a new sense of pride listening to Ben recount days gone by and then stir the crowd with optimism for the future of Virginia City. Hoss and Joe were accustomed to seeing and hearing their father in situations such as this. Choosing several years ago not to have his private life plastered on the front page of every newspaper in the state when an unfortunate event that centered around Marie was dredged up from his past, Ben decided to pull out of the campaign for governor. Otherwise, it was entirely possible that he could have been the first governor of Nevada. Kate knew nothing of these things, but she was exceeding glad to be present with the rest of the family to witness Ben speaking for his community and his state.

"...My thanks to Mayor Stephens and the Virginia City Council for allowing me to be part of this ceremony. I am proud to place the final spike in the track that connects our city to the whole of our great country, the United States of America. Thank you one and all", Ben closed with gratitude and pride for his community, state, and country.

Mayor Stephens handed Ben the silver plated spike and sledge hammer. Ben threw himself into it and drove the final spike into the railroad tie. A great cheer rose from the crowd when his job was complete. Ben was greeted with many congratulations and handshakes as he returned to stand with his family. Hoss and Joe clapped his back. Kate looked at him with shining eyes; no words were necessary, her face said it all. Ben kissed her cheek and patted the heads of all the young family members.

Three long whistles announced the arrival of the 'Lyon'. For most of the children and a number of adults in the assembly, the engine was definitely a sight to behold. Some of the little ones were not sure whether to cover their ears or wrap their arms around the closest adult. Governor Blasdel received a rousing Virginia City welcome when he stepped out of the passenger car onto the platform. Life in Virginia City had been forever changed. The mining companies had already been hiring more laborers in anticipation of moving a greater volume of ore with much greater speed. Also, many long, uncomfortable stagecoach rides would now be replaced by a trip on the railway. Adam Cartwright would soon take advantage of this convenient and more comfortable mode of transportation.

Suddenly, the Ponderosa became a busy place again. Adam was due to return on February 2, two days before his son's birthday, and Cecille's sister, Gabrielle, would arrive the following day. With so many family members under one roof, birthday celebrations would soon become a common occurrence. On the day of Adam's arrival, Ben thought it best if only Cecille and the children rode into town with him to meet Adam; so after lunch he helped them all into the surrey and they left for Virginia City to meet Adam at the station. The train was running on schedule and Adam appeared on the platform just shortly after three, smartly dressed in black business attire. Cecille held the children back until he was well clear of the car and the crowd, then Benji and Elizabeth ran to their father. Adam dropped his bag and wrapped them up in his arms. Cecille looked on, tears welling in her eyes, as she watched him lovingly greet their children.

"Oh I've missed you so much", he said after several hugs and kisses. "But I think there is someone else who needs a kiss, too", he said with a big smile.

"Mama!", his children cried.

"Yes, Mama! You don't know how much I've missed you, Mama", he whispered to Cecille, pulling her close and openly kissing her in public.

"Oh, Adam, I've missed you, too", she responded once he released her.

Young Benji came up to them struggling with the bag that his father had temporarily forgotten about, totally consumed with greeting his family. Ben was watching from a distance, allowing them a few moments to themselves. Though married now for the fourth time, Ben had known only a handful of experiences like the one he was observing with his son's family today. He was never away from Elizabeth or Inger for any length of time before they left this world, however during the years he was married to Marie there had been cattle drives that had taken him away from her for weeks at a time. The memories flooded his mind like it was yesterday. Ben clearly remembered the longing in his heart to be back home with his love and then the comfort of having her in his arms and her sweet kisses. Those feelings surfaced again when he returned from the brief family hunting trip with his sons. He could not wait to hold Kate and kiss her lips. Words could not adequately express those feelings, but he was certain that Adam now understood them quite well.

"Welcome back, Adam. It's good to have you back home, son", Ben said placing an arm around Adam's shoulders and shaking his hand. Ben thought his son looked tired, sure that he had put in many long hours to take off a few days to be with his family.

"Thanks, Pa", reading the understanding in his father's eyes, and knowing that no more words were necessary.

"Well, let's get loaded up. I know you want to get back to the ranch as soon as possible", Ben said to them, relieving Benji of his burden.

Cecille tried to quiet the chattering children long enough to give her husband an opportunity to tell them a bit about San Francisco, but lots of conversation did make the trip to the ranch pass by more quickly. Kate was sitting in the living room and went to the door to welcome them when she heard footsteps on the porch.

"Adam, it's so good to have you back. Did you have a nice trip?", Kate asked.

"Thank you, Kate", kissing her cheek. "It's wonderful to be back, and yes the trip went very well, less time and considerably less bumpy than previous trips back from San Francisco", he commented.

"Here, Benji and Elizabeth, let me have your coats. Mama is going to help Papa unpack. How about some hot chocolate to get us warmed up?", Ben asked trying hard to keep the smile off of his face.

"Yea! Hot chocolate", Mary and Hannah joining in as well.

Adam gave his father a wink as he took Cecille by the elbow and walked toward the stairs. Cecille kept her eyes forward unable to look Kate and Ben in the eye.

"Well, that was a brief hello", Kate said quietly to Ben, a bit taken aback.

"Kate...Adam will be much more eager to share at dinner all about his work in San Francisco after Cecille has helped him 'unpack'", he whispered with emphasis, nodding toward the second floor.

Kate let out a little snort when Ben's meaning became clear.

"Come children, let's get some hot chocolate", she said trying not to giggle.

Few words were spoken upstairs; the unpacking done quickly.

At dinner that evening, the family found Adam's update on the progress of the new office very interesting.

"The process of setting up an office from the ground up is quite involved. The physical building was easy enough to find. San Francisco is growing at an unbelievable rate. The current estimate of the population is around one hundred and fifty thousand", Adam related.

"Phfew! That's a whole lotta folks. I think I'll stick to Virginia City", Hoss commented.

"I know that sounds like a lot of people, Hoss, but you have to understand for Cecille and I coming from Boston, it is not nearly as large as the city we left", said Adam.

"There are certainly advantages to your business locating in a rapidly growing city", Ben noted.

"That is true, Pa. But you must be extremely careful not to get swindled or stuck with shoddy workmanship when it comes to constructing a building or a home. There are all kinds of charlatans operating in Frisco. You can remember what it was like around here after things broke loose on the Comstock", said Adam.

"Yes, all too well", Ben responded.

"Our firm is renting an office one block off of Market street, which is the main business thoroughfare. I was able to purchase desks and shelving, things like that, but drawing tables are a specialized item; so those had to be built", Adam continued. All these things take more time than you might think. I have been trying to make contacts for prospective projects while still in the process of locating and interviewing competent employees. The good news is that reputable architects are currently a rare commodity in San Francisco, so there should be more than enough business if the city continues to grow at the present rate. There is a student back in Boston who will finish school late spring and join me in Frisco by early summer. He can't get to the west coast soon enough to suit me", Adam stated, then paused. Taking Cecille's hand, "And there are many new homes under construction. I am especially interested in an area known as South Park, not too far from the office. I would like Cecille to come spend a few days after Gabrielle's visit, and look at some of the possibilities", he said reassuringly. "Well, I have certainly managed to monopolize the dinner conversation. Shall we give the poor children a break and move to the living room? Benji you said something about checkers on the ride back. How about a game with your Papa?", Adam asked his son with a grin.

Benji nodded enthusiastically. It was true. The children had been amazingly cooperative. Everyone agreed that it was best not to push their good behavior to the limit. Most of the family members retired to the living room following the meal. Cecille and Adam went to the settee where he held Elizabeth on his knee while she hopped her toy bunny up and down his arm. Benji and his father were soon wrapped up in a game of checkers, the youngster more than happy to show his father what he had learned from Uncle Joe. Cecille looked on admiringly at her family with a peace of heart she had not known for quite some time. Ben and Kate were together with her perched on the arm of his chair. He was puffing contentedly on his pipe trying not to laugh while Hannah served the indulgent Hoss and Joe, and her doll, imaginary cups of tea. Jamie was at the dining room table, finding it a bit difficult to concentrate on his studies, while Mary, who was sitting across from him, galloped her toy 'Patches' back and forth in front of him. Ben pulled Kate a little closer and she leaned her head on his silver hair. This may not have been the perfect scenario for every member of the family, but for the moment, Ben could not imagine a better one.


	7. Chapter 7

The traditional children's songs "Skip To My Lou", "B-I-N-G-O", "White Coral Bells" and "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" are mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

In true Cartwright fashion, the entire family went to Virginia City to welcome Cecille's sister to the Ponderosa the following day. Though it had been many years since he had driven a team of horses, Adam thoroughly enjoyed driving the surrey loaded with his family, Kate, Mary, and Hannah. Ben, Hoss, and Joe rode alongside on their horses. With school letting out about the time Gabrielle was due to arrive, Jamie planned to meet them all at the train station. So excited to see their 'Aunt Gabbie', Benji and Elizabeth were having trouble sitting still. Adam decided a song might help to distract them.

_"Skip, skip, skip to my lou. Skip, skip, skip to my lou_", his rich baritone rang out into the cold air.

Soon everyone was singing along, the children singing their little hearts out. To Kate it brought back memories of her childhood. Her family had loved to sing, but with those memories came sadness, wishing it was Molly and Jim that they would be greeting at the station today. Mary noticed that Kate had stopped singing.

"Sing, Aunt Kate! Skip, skip, skip to my lou!", Mary encouraged her, then she continued singing, almost on key.

Mary's enthusiasm made Kate laugh, and she joined them again in the happy tune. Though Mary's orneriness often got her into trouble, the little girl seemed to have a knack for sensing when someone needed some love or good cheer.

"Shall we have another one", Adam asked the children after they finished the last chorus of 'Skip To My Lou".

"Yes!", they cried.

"BINGO", shouted Benji.

'All right then. 'BINGO' it shall be. _There was a farmer had a dog and Bingo was his name-o! B-I-NGO..._", Adam sang out.

On the following verses, the youngsters loved clapping for the missing letters in "BINGO's" name, their mittened hands sounding more like muffled thuds.

As soon as one song was finished, he would start another. Finally, having sung through the better part of his repertoire for children, Adam asked for a suggestion from the ladies.

"I'm all out of songs. Cecille, Kate, do you have another song for us."

The Armands were not a singing family. All the songs that Cecille loved singing with her children, she had learned from Adam. However, Kate spoke up.

"Adam are you familiar with 'White Coral Bells'?"

"I think I have heard it, but you will have to refresh my memory", he replied.

Kate sang out in her lovely alto voice:

_"White coral bells upon a slender stalk,_

_Lilies of the valley by my garden walk._

_Oh don't you wish that you could hear them ring,_

_That will only happen when the fairies sing."_

Mary and Hannah listened intently while Kate sang. Even Ben gave his full attention, never having heard her sing alone.

_"_That was beautiful, Kate. I believe it can also be sung as a round", said Adam, always one to appreciate a good voice.

"Yes, that's how we sang it in my family", she responded.

"Let's sing it together twice so everyone can learn it, then we will try a front seat, back seat round", Adam suggested.

Kate began the song again, and everyone joined in. After singing it through several times as a round, the outskirts of Virginia City came into sight.

"That was wonderful", Cecille commented. "We should definitely do this more often. I am sure Gabbie would enjoy some music during her visit."

Jamie was waiting at the station when the others rode in.

"Hi everybody", Jamie said giving them a wave.

"I did not expect you to beat us to the station", Ben said with an creased forehead.

"Miss Griggs let us out a little early today, so it worked out just right", Jamie answered hoping erase his father's frustrated look.

"Very well", Ben replied.

When Ben helped Kate down from the surrey he whispered to her, "So why have you not sung for me, Kate. I did not realize you were so talented", a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"You never asked, but I just might sing for you one of these days if you ask me sweetly, with sugar and a cherry", flashing her eyes at her husband and whispering her coy reply.

"I'll keep that in mind", Ben chuckled.

The whistle announced the train's impending arrival. Benji and Elizabeth kept a watchful eye as the passengers disembarked the train. Soon they spied their aunt and escaped their parents to run to her.

"Aunt Gabbie! Aunt Gabbie", they cried.

"Benji, Elizabeth. Oh it's wonderful to see you!", said Gabrielle, showering them with hugs and kisses.

Adam and Cecille walked over to join their children in welcoming Gabrielle.

"Gabbie, I am so glad you are here", Cecille said taking her sister into her arms.

"Oh Cec. It's s good to see you again. Adam, good to see you as well", she said embracing her brother-in-law.

Welcome to Virginia City, Gabrielle, Adam said with a sweep of his arm.

The rest of the family looked upon the sisters standing side by side on the platform. Cecille Armand Cartwright was the picture of refinement, with dark hair and dark eyes and placid demeanor. Gabrielle Armand had dancing bright blue eyes, golden brown hair that shone in the bright afternoon sun , and she was dressed in the most up-to-date Boston fashion. Her winning smile put Ben and Kate at ease, but Miss Armand was with out a doubt a strikingly beautiful young woman who would definitely be the talk of Virginia City.

"Hey now", Hoss said quietly, elbowing Joe.

"That is one good-looking woman", Joe said pulling down on the waist of his green jacket to smooth out any wrinkles. Then he removed his hat and ran his fingers through his grey-brown waves.

Taking a lead from Joe, Jamie dusted off his jacket and pants. Adam escorted Gabrielle toward his family.

"Gabrielle, I would like to introduce you to my step-mother, Kate, and my father, Ben, and Kate's nieces, Mary and Hannah", said Adam.

"We are very pleased that you have come all this way for a visit, Miss Armand", Ben said taking her hand.

"Yes, I hope that you will feel very welcome at the Ponderosa", Kate added.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright, and please, call me Gabrielle", she responded. "Nice to meet you girls", giving them a sweet smile.

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Armand", Mary saying it just exactly the way Kate had told her earlier in the day.

Adam and Cecille looked at each other in surprise, thinking there was hope that Mary might grow up to be a proper young lady after all.

"And Gabrielle, these are my brothers, Hoss, Joe, and Jamie", Adam said gesturing to each one.

'Very nice to meet all of you", said Gabrielle, giving each one a smile.

"Ma'am", Hoss said tipping his hat.

"Hi, Miss Armand", Jamie said, a bit awkwardly.

"The pleasure is all mine", Joe said looking directly into her blue eyes and then placing a light kiss on her gloved hand.

"Thank you, Joe. Please, it's Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle, what a beautiful name", said Joe, still holding her hand.

Cecille gave Adam a wide-eyed look, to which he responded with a roll of his eyes. Ben looked at Adam and frowned, both of them thinking that certain will things never change.

"Well now, boys, would you mind attending to Miss Armand's bags", Ben said hoping to put a end to the stir Joe was creating.

"Certainly", replied Joe, struggling to take his eyes off Gabrielle.

Once the luggage was loaded, the women and children were helped into the surrey. For the trip back to the ranch Adam, Kate, Mary and Hannah occupied the front seat of the surrey, with Cecille, Benji, Elizabeth, and Gabrielle in the back. Joe rode much closer to the surrey on the return trip than he had on the way into town, making sure to look his best atop Cochise. Cecille was trying to keep the conversation flowing, but Gabrielle still gave Joe an occasional glance. She had never traveled by train west of Chicago before this trip; so she found the majestic Sierra Nevada terrain and a handsome man on a beautiful paint horse a bit difficult to ignore. Cecille had not planned it for the trip back, but she suddenly felt it was her sister that needed a song to distract her.

"Adam, why don't you lead the children in "Row, Row, Row Your Boat", said Cecille.

"Oh now, they wouldn't want to sing that old song, would you kids?", he teased.

"Yes! Row Your Boat", the children shouted.

Gabrielle laughed at their enthusiastic shouts.

"_Row, row, row your boat", _Adam began.

Everyone in the surrey joined in the song except Gabrielle, who was thoroughly enjoying listening and looking at the children's happy faces.

"Come on Aunt Gabbie! _Row, row, row your boat"_ Benji requested.

Gabrielle found it impossible to resist her nephew's pleading and joined in.

"Aunt Gabbie, tomorrow is my birthday!", Benji mentioned once the song was finished.

"Really, tomorrow?", Gabrielle said, acting as if she had forgotten.

"Yep. I'm going to be five", he said.

"My you are getting to be so grown up", Gabrielle said patting him on the head.

Mary made a point to turn around and give Benji a hard look. It irked her that Benji was going to turn five before she did.

"We're going to have a party and cake! It will be fun!", he continued.

"That sounds wonderful, Benji. I am so happy that I will be here for your party", she said with a big smile.

When they finally reached the house, Joe was off Cochise and beside the surrey almost before the wheels stopped rolling. Hoss and Ben just shook their heads. Joe offered Gabrielle his hand and she accepted with a gracious nod.

"Come on Aunt Gabbie", Benji said grabbing her hand and interrupting Joe's trance.

Elizabeth quickly took her aunt's other hand and the children escorted her into the house.

No one would have believed it but the ranch house had reached full capacity. Ben and Kate had previously discussed options with the boys for which bedroom to give their guest. Knowing how Ben felt about the girls sleeping in the same room with them and that Mary and Hannah were really just beginning to feel settled, she did not even suggest moving them. Jamie offered to bunk in with Joe and let Gabrielle have the downstairs bedroom. Kate thanked him for his offer, but noted that it was the least private of all the bedrooms, and probably not the best option for a guest. Consistent with his generous nature, Hoss then offered his room for Gabrielle, rather than upset anyone else in the family. He said that the bunkhouse would be fine for him for the duration of Gabrielle's stay.

Gabrielle was surprised by the rustic beauty of the ranch house, having never seen anything quite like it before. "So you designed this house, Adam?", she asked.

"Yes I did, Gabbie. Do you like it?", he asked.

"Oh, it's marvelous! So much natural beauty with the wood and stone", she responded.

"Thank you. I am glad you like it", said Adam.

"You must be tired after your long journey. I am sure you would like to rest a bit and freshen up before dinner. Let me show you to your room", said Kate, leading the way to the stairs.

"This way, Aunt Gabbie", Benji said, taking her hand.

"Benji please show Aunt Gabrielle to Hoss' room", Kate informed him.

Benji gave Kate an odd look.

"Hoss is allowing Gabrielle the use of his room while she is staying with us", Kate answered his unasked question.

"Oh, ok, but where is Hoss sleeping?", Benji asked, being a normal, inquisitive youngster.

"Son, let's allow your mother and Kate to get Aunt Gabbie settled", Adam said reaching out his hand toward his son.

"Don't worry, Benji, We will take good care of your aunt. This way, Gabrielle.", said Kate, giving Adam a grateful look. She did not want to explain that Hoss would be sleeping in the bunkhouse.

Benji looked up sadly at his aunt, dropped his head, and went to his father.

"It's all right Benji. I will see you at supper", Gabrielle said trying to encourage her nephew.

"Mrs. Cartwright, I am sorry to be such an inconvenience to you. I should have realized that with Adam and Cecille staying with you, you would have limited accomodations", Gabrielle said in apology.

"Nonsense. You are not an inconvenience. We are all very happy you are visiting with us. Please don't think a thing about it. And, by the way, it's Kate", she said trying to smooth things over.

"Thank you, Kate", Gabrielle replied.

At dinner that evening, Joe made sure seat himself directly across from Gabrielle. He had little interest in his food, seeming to hang on her every word.

"So, Gabrielle, tell us about yourself. What kinds of things to do like to do", Ben said, ever the good host.

"I do enjoy traveling, seeing new places. My father travels extensively for his shipping business and I often go with him since I am single", Gabrielle replied.

"What are some of the places you have seen?", Joe asked, just a little too eager.

"Well, just about any seaport along the eastern and south-eastern coast of the United States", she answered.

"So you've been to New Orléans, then?", asked Joe.

"Yes, a few times. It's a beautiful city and the food is amazing. Why do you ask?", Gabrielle wondered.

"My mother was from New Orléans. I am always interested in hearing about it", Joe responded.

"I see. Well, I would be happy to tell you about my visits sometime", she added.

"Please share with the family about your work in the clinic", said Cecille, hoping to end the feeling that the rest of the family was eaves-dropping on Gabrielle and Joe's conversation.

Gabrielle turned to her sister in surprise, "Yes, uh, I have been volunteering as an aide for a physician in Boston for about a year now. Because I am unmarried, it gets me out of the house, and allows me to do something productive", she commented.

Gabrielle did not want to get into the real reason she had started doing this work. The family mansion seemed more like a prison, knowing that her only true hope of escape was to marry. She was tired of being under her father's thumb. Mr. Armand had not approved of her working outside of their home even as a volunteer, but she insisted, knowing that it would make little difference to their already strained relationship. She abruptly changed the subject.

"I understand there is going to be a party for a young man who is turning five tomorrow", she said giving Benji a wink.

"Yea! Birthday party!", the children responded.

"Yes, it's hard to believe that Benji will be five. Pa, I remember you telling me that our childhood seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. I am beginning to understand now what you meant. Although, I think there was the occasional day that lasted a little too long for you", Adam said with a quirk of smile.

"Never, Adam. You, Hoss and Joe were always perfect gentlemen", Ben said with a very distinct clearing of his throat and a wry smile.

Hoss let loose with one of his guffaws.

"Sorry", he said, a bit embarrassed to have done so in Gabrielle's presence.

Yes, well, we will spare Cecille, Gabrielle, and especially the children any of your escapades, Ben said trying to close the subject.

"That's unfortunate. It all sounds extremely interesting", said Gabrielle, looking around the table at each of the older Cartwright sons with a twinkle in her eye.

She found the easy banter of the Cartwrights so refreshing, conversations in the Armand household always a bit stilted and usually very one-sided.

"Why don't we move to the living room", Kate suggested trying to be of help to Ben, though she, too, would have loved to hear a few tales from when the boys were young.

Joe was quickly at Gabrielle's side, leading her to the blue chair, then perching himself beside her on the base of the fireplace. This left Hoss to bring over the chair from beside the desk. He had no problem with her sitting in that chair, that was as it should be for a female guest. However, it did gall him that somehow Joe always managed to position himself in just the right place when it came to having a woman's full attention. Elizabeth went to shelf and pulled a picture book down and then crawled into her aunt's lap. Benji was put out that his sister had managed to occupy Gabrielle before he got the chance to do so. He kept reaching in and naming the animals before Elizabeth could.

"No, Benji! My turn! Elizabeth said pushing his arm away.

"Oh now, I will have time for both of you, please don't argue", Gabrielle said looking specifically at Benji.

"How about some checkers?", Adam asked his son and pulling him close.

Benji shook his head no.

"My aren't we a bit sulky for an almost five-year old young man", Adam said in slight reprimand.

With his head down, Benji walked over and retrieved the checker board off the shelf, continuing to sulk.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth went on with the book. As the little girl pointed to the pictures and named the animals on the pages, Joe inserted humorous comments that made both Elizabeth and Gabrielle smile. Hoss looked on debating whether he should just go check on the animals in the barn for something to do, but he did not want to appear rude to their guest. Then Mary came up and wanted on his lap. Both were feeling a bit neglected and somewhat out of place; so she snuggled her head into his shoulder. Hoss wrapped his big arms around her, and focused his attention on the checker game. Gabrielle turned to look at the big man cuddling the little girl, and the sight melted her heart. She found it odd that this giant of a man could be so tender. She had longed as a child for the comfort of her father's arms. Hoss suddenly felt Gabrielle's eyes on him, and turned her way. A blush came quickly on his face. Not knowing what else to do, he tucked his head down beside Mary's, causing the girl to relax even more into his large chest. Realizing that she was staring at Hoss, Gabrielle turned to find Joe watching her. Then it was her turn to blush. For the moment, her visit to the Ponderosa was much different from what she had expected it to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all of you who have been so encouraging. I couldn't decide how to divide this one, so buckle your seatbelts! I am very interested to know what you think.

* * *

Benji was understandably excited the next day; so much so that he could hardly contain himself knowing there would be presents and cake after dinner that evening. Adam decided that some father-son time might help the situation, so he planned for the two of them to take a ride after lunch. But, Benji was not the only one who was a bit out of sorts. Joe had business to take care of at the mine, but begged off, privately asking Hoss to cover for him under the guise that he had something important to do in town. Believing that the day could easily be filled with turmoil for any number of reasons, Hoss agreed to go, leaving after an early breakfast. Once Jamie left for school, Kate took the children upstairs to play, and Adam went to the barn to curry Sport. Ben was doing some bookwork at his desk, which left Joe, Gabrielle, and Cecille sitting at the breakfast table drinking coffee.

"Gabrielle, I would love to hear about your trips to New Orléans. I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me in Virginia City at The International House? I'm sure it's not nearly as fancy as the restaurants you are used to in Boston, but the food is pretty good", Joe asked hopefully.

Gabrielle looked at Cecille with questioning eyes.

"We would only be gone a few hours, and I will make sure that we are back in plenty of time for the party", he said, thinking he was answering their questions.

"Joe, I am flattered by your invitation, but I had planned to help Cecille with the children today so she can get things ready for tonight", Gabrielle responded, trying to gracefully bow out.

"Well, it sounds like Adam is going to take Benji on a ride after lunch; so that should make things easier", Joe pressed.

Gabrielle looked at Cecille again for help.

"Whatever you would like, Gabbie", Cecille said in a straight forward manner.

Gabrielle found herself once again in the awkward position of trying to please two people at once, having left Boston for that very reason.

"Yes, Joe, lunch in town sounds nice", she said, deciding that not offending her host's son was the better option.

"Great. Can you be ready in an hour?", he asked.

"Certainly", Gabrielle replied, with a smile.

"Ok. See you in an hour", he said, jumping up from the table and heading for the barn to polish up the buggy.

"Joseph", Ben called quietly to his son, motioning him over. "I thought you had work to do up at the mine today" he said in hushed tones.

"Oh, yeah, Hoss is taking care of that. Got to go, Pa. Want to make sure the buggy looks its best", Joe whispered moving toward the door to get his coat and hat.

Ben sighed, wondering why Joe could not see the difficult choice he had forced Gabrielle to make.

At the table, Gabrielle looked at her sister.

"Please don't be upset, Cec. What was I supposed to say?", she asked with a worried look.

"We will be fine. I hope you enjoy your lunch", Cecille said flatly and went upstairs.

A bit nervous, Joe kept a steady stream of conversation flowing as Gabrielle and he traveled into Virginia City late that morning. He told her everything he could think of about the Ponderosa, pointing to things along the way. Once in town, they walked up and down the boardwalk before going to the restaurant for lunch, the handsome pair making themselves the topic of discussion for the curious townspeople. At the restaurant, the waiter showed them to their table, where Joe took great care, and with a bit of a flourish, pulled out her chair and helped Gabrielle to be seated properly.

"Thank you Joe. This is very nice. The restaurant is more refined than I thought it might be for Virginia City", Gabrielle noted.

"Well, not everyone wants to eat beans and cornbread", he replied with a lop-sided grin. So tell me what I have to see when I get to New Orléans."

"It is an old city. There are so many beautiful cathedrals and churches. One could spend days visiting them all, but you would have to see the St. Louis Cathdral and the St. Alphonsus Church. Both are absolutely gorgeous. And there are two restaurants, Antoine's and Tujague's, that you simply must visit..." Gabrielle began regaling the city.

After lunch back at the Ponderosa, Adam saddled Sport, his longtime, faithful mount, for the father and son ride around the ranch. Neither he nor Ben could bear the thought of selling the horse when Adam left years ago. Though middle-aged, the horse still had plenty of spunk but Sport nickered contentedly when Adam rubbed his white blaze. With just a smattering of snow on the ground on this calm, cloudless day, father and son rode off for the afternoon, Adam hoping to show Benji some of his favorites spots on the Ponderosa. It was bittersweet for Adam, knowing that he would be leaving again in three days.

Hoss returned from the mine in the early afternoon and was greeted by three little girls who wrapped their arms around his big legs as he stepped through the door. He laughed heartily and patted their heads. Ben chuckled at them from his chair, relieved that Hoss had provided the girls a distraction, having had his fill of 'tea'. His humor was tinged with sadness, as the sight of Hoss with the girls made him wish his son had a family of his own. Maybe not a houseful of girls, but a family none the less.

"Hey, little darlin's. Whatcha been up to?", Hoss asked.

"Tea parties", Hannah and Elizabeth shouted happily. "Want some tea, Hoss?", they added, holding up their imaginary cups.

"Tea parties", said a disgruntled Mary. "Hoss, can I ride Patches, please?"

"Let me get somethin' to eat first, then I'll take ya out in a little bit", he replied.

"Ok! I'll get my boots!", Mary said with a big smile.

"Don't rush, Mary. Give Hoss a chance to eat his lunch", Ben chided. "How was everything at the mine, son?"

"Seems like things are goin' good, the new men are workin' out ok", Hoss replied. "So what was so all-fired important that Joe had to do in town today?"

Hoss' question caught Ben off guard, thinking that Joe had told his brother why he was going to town.

"I thought that you knew. Joe took Gabrielle to lunch", Ben said cautiously.

"He did what?", Hoss said so loudly that the little girls jumped and looked up at him a bit frightened.

"Hoss", Ben said gently, nodding toward the little ones.

"Sorry gals. I ain't mad at ya. Ya go on and play now. I'm gonna go eat", he said, jamming his hands in his pockets.

Hoss dropped his head and went to the kitchen, and the girls quietly returned to the coffee table where they had been playing earlier.

While on their tour of the ranch Adam stopped by the stream where he and his brothers used to fish. He told his son how much fun they used to have, digging up worms, pulling in their catches, and then eating Hop Sing's delicious fried-fish dinners. Given that it was the middle of winter and he had no pole, bait, hook, or knife to cut a sapling to do Indian-style spear fishing, Adam was at a bit of a loss. Benji had never been fishing, and Adam had no idea if or when that might happen. Benji listened, but eventually grew tired of fishing without fishing; so they rode on. Their next stop was a series of rock formations where Adam and Hoss used to play "Cowboys and Indians". Benji happily chased his father around the rocks, trying to get a shot at him with his finger revolver. Adam ducked in and out of the rocks pretending to shoot arrows at his son, then fell spread-eagle on the ground as if he had been shot.

"Papa! Papa! Are you all right!" Benji asked thinking his father had tripped and fallen.

"I'm fine son. You shot me; so I fell down", said Adam with a wink.

"Oh, yeah", Benji said giving a weak laugh.

Adam grabbed his son and pulled him down, tickling him the best he could given their thick coats and gloves. Benji giggled until his father stopped. When Adam sat up, Benji wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"I love you, Papa...Please don't go back to San Francis...San Francisco", struggling to get the words out, tears forming in his eyes.

Adam winced, his son's words catching him totally by surprise.

"I love you, too, son", he said holding the little boy tightly to his chest. "I wish I did not have to go back, but I must. Mama, Elizabeth, and you will come just as soon as it is possible. I promise, Benjamin. I promise", Adam said, his jaw taut with emotion.

He stood up and brushed off the dirt and snow from himself and Benji, then they mounted Sport and rode on. Their next stop was Lake Tahoe. Adam was grateful that the timeless, majestic, snow-capped mountains of the Sierra Nevadas that reflected into the crystal blue waters of the lake looked exactly as he knew they would. He told Benji how he and his brothers would come here to swim in the summertime, and how even on a hot day, the water was still very cold, coming down from the mountains. Benji appreciated seeing the mountains and the lake as much as any five-year old boy could, but Adam realized that, more than just a beautiful vista, it was his fond memories that made this place special.

Father and son, spoke little on the ride back to the ranch house, giving Adam plenty of time to think about their afternoon together. He held Benji snuggly against him, his son tired from riding in the cold. In all they had seen and done this day, Adam was made keenly aware of how different his son's life was from the life he had known as a child. Benji had never fished, played "Cowboys and Indians", or swam in a mountain stream fed lake. He awoke each day to a mother who loved him and made sure his expanding mind was as well fed as his growing body. It suddenly became clear to Adam that moving from Boston and this period of separation were the most traumatic experiences his son had ever known. The hardships of Adam's childhood had denied him much of the innocence and freedom that his son knew well. Adam had been forced into early adulthood with the deaths of Inger and Marie, Inger's passing especially painful for him. Adam knew that Benji had every reason to be upset about his returning to San Francisco, and just because he had learned to bury many of the hurts in his life, did not mean he should expect the same of his son.

"Are you tired, son?", Adam asked tipping Benji's head toward him.

"A little bit. Will we be...", Benji stopped.

"Back at Grandfather's house? Yes, pretty soon", sensing that his son was uncomfortable using the word "home".

"Good...I had a nice time, Papa. Can we do it again when it's warm outside?", the boy said in recovery.

"You bet", said Adam, knocking Benji's hat down over his eyes.

The boy pushed his hat back into place and gave his father a big grin.

When Gabrielle and Joe arrived back at the ranch, he pulled the buggy up to the porch. He sat gazing intently at her and wished their time together did not have to end. She was so beautiful, pleasant to talk to, and sophisticated, everything that he desired in a woman. He desperately wanted to kiss her, her lips so inviting.

"Thank you for lunch, Joe", she said, interrupting his reverie. I so enjoyed the meal and our conversation but I really must get inside and check with Cecille on the preparations for the party. Would you mind helping me down, please?", she asked hoping not to embarrass him too much.

"Oh...sure...sorry, Gabrielle", Joe said with a jerk as he quickly jumped out of the buggy.

Hoss peered out the barn door when he heard the buggy pull in. Mary and he were finishing up with Patches after her ride. He opened up the double doors so that Joe could bring the buggy in.

"Mary, ya run on inside now. I need ta talk ta Joe a minute", said Hoss.

She did not want to, but she did as she was told.

"Thanks, Hoss!", she called back to him, not so much out of politeness, but to grease the wheel for the next opportunity.

"You're welcome, doll. Go on now. Get inside and get warmed up", he said motioning her toward the house.

He turned to Joe, who had started to unhitch Ginger from the buggy.

"Hey Hoss. Everything good at the mine?", Joe asked, his mind not really on the mine.

"Yeah, it's fine. So how was your 'important' lunch with Gabrielle?", Hoss said with a definite edge to his voice.

"Hey you're not mad, are you Hoss?", said Joe with just a twinge of guilt.

"Mad. Why would I be mad? Come on, Joe. If ya wanted ta take Gabrielle ta lunch, you shoulda just said so. I ain't gonna get in your way. She wouldn't want nothin' ta do with me anyhow. But Joe, she just got here yesterday, and so help me if ya say you're in love with her, I'm gonna haul off and bust ya in the mouth.

"Now Hoss...", Joe began hesitantly, a bit concerned by his brother's rare demonstration of temper.

"No, Joe, you're forever runnin' your mouth, and for once just shut up and listen ta me", Hoss said taking his brother by surprise. "What makes ya think that Gabrielle would be interested in you?. She's a big city lady that's used ta fancy houses and fancy clothes. And I can guarantee she ain't never washed a pair of long johns that's been...

"No! No! Please! Don't fight! It's not nice!", Mary cried, suddenly bursting into the barn and hugging Hoss' legs.

So involved in their argument, the boys had not seen Mary come running back when Hoss began to raise his voice to Joe. The brothers looked at each other guiltily.

"No, doll, we ain't gonna fight", Hoss said picking her up and trying to comfort her. Come on now, let's go inside, patting her back as he carried her to the house.

Joe stood there working the harness straps in his hands. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Mary was still whimpering as Hoss carried her into the living room.

"Oh, dear! I hope that Mary didn't fall off her pony", Cecille said with concern.

Having heard Hoss mention her name, Mary pointed directly at Gabrielle and said angrily, "I don't like you. Hoss and Joe fighting!"

Suddenly everyone in the room was staring at either Gabrielle or Mary. Hoss turned flaming red when he looked at the shocked Gabrielle, then she covered her face with her hand and ran up the stairs.

"Mary, you mustn't say such things", Kate said taking her from Hoss.

Hoss didn't know what to say or do, he just wanted to get away. Not wanting to go back to the barn and deal with Joe and unable to go to his room, he quickly turned toward the door and went to the bunk house. Cecille knew she should go comfort her sister, but she could not, because like Mary, she felt that Gabrielle was primarily the one at fault. Unsure what to do, she took Elizabeth and Hannah by the hand and went to the settee and held them close. Ben gave Kate's arm a squeeze and went to the door, putting on his coat and hat before heading to the barn. Kate carried Mary up to her room, not quite sure how to handle this situation.

Joe was finishing up with the buggy when Ben stepped into the barn.

"Joseph, is everything alright?", asked Ben.

"Yeah, Gabrielle and I had a nice lunch in town. She is one special lady, Pa", Joe said with a sigh.

"Yes, she seems like pleasant company and she is definitely attractive, but that's not what I was referring to", said Ben beginning to show his frustration.

"You mean Hoss. Yeah, well, he is kinda mad at me", said Joe, the look on his face showing his father that he was trying to evade the issue.

"And...", Ben pushed on.

"And I probably should apologize for not telling him the whole story", Joe replied.

"Sounds good. Make sure you do that, Joseph" said Ben, leaving his son to contemplate how he would apologize to his brother.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the girls' room, Kate was trying to sooth Mary, but also explain the error of her behavior.

"Mary, I know you care about Hoss and Joe, and you don't want them to fight. That's good", hugging her close. "And you are right, they shouldn't fight because they are brothers and they really do love each other. But you need to be respectful with grownups. Don't say 'I don't like you'. That's not nice. I am sure Gabrielle wouldn't want Hoss or Joe to fight", Kate said trying to help the little girl and wishing Ben was there to offer advice. "You will have to tell Gabrielle you are sorry before dinner, ok, Mary?

Mary nodded. Kate held her until she calmed down. "Let's get you dressed for the party", Kate said with a deep sigh.

After getting Mary changed, she and Kate knocked on Gabrielle's door. Gabrielle opened the door slowly.

"Gabrielle, Mary has something to say to you", Kate said quietly, then looked directly at her niece.

"Sorry I was not nice, Miss Armand", Mary said her head hanging down.

"Thank you for saying that you are sorry, Mary." She paused and tipped Mary's chin toward her. "I hope that we can be friends", Gabrielle said with a faint smile.

Mary's face brightened.

Relief washed over Kate's face. "Thank you", she said sincerely to Gabrielle.

Out in the bunk house, Smokey, Gypsum, and Hoss were sitting together quietly at the table when Ben walked in.

"Afternoon, boys", Ben greeted them.

"Afternoon, Mr. Cartwright", the hands replied.

"Hoss, how about you and I take a little walk?", Ben asked his son.

Hoss heaved a great sigh and followed his father out the door. Smokey and Gypsum shrugged at each other, and went back to playing cards.

Father and son walked along silently, Ben waiting for Hoss to open the conversation.

"Dadburnit, Pa! If I hadn't let Joe get under my skin, I wouldn'ta made such a fool of myself.", the very frustrated Hoss admitted.

"Well, I'm afraid you had a little help with that. There is nothing quite like the brutal honesty of a child', Ben said sympathetically. "I am sure you can recall Joe putting me in some similar fixes when he was young."

Hoss had cooled enough to let out a low chuckle. "He did at that", several memories coming to mind.

Seeing the barn doors still open, Ben said, "Why don't you go clear the air with Joe. I am sure that Gabrielle won't blame you for the rantings of a little girl. Go on, now. We've got a young man who is expecting happy faces at his party this evening", Ben finished and then gave Hoss a comforting slap on the shoulder.

Hoss nodded and turned toward the barn.

"Assuming that everyone would be in high spirits when they entered the house a little while later, Benji and Adam were surprised to find a very subdued household.

"Did you have a nice ride, Benji?", Ben asked his grandson.

"Yep! Now it's time for my birthday party!", he replied cheerfully.

"Where is everyone?", asked Adam.

"I believe their getting changed for dinner. Would you please let Cecille and Gabrielle know that dinner will be served in an hour", Kate requested.

"Come young man, let's get you ready for the party", Adam said to his son.

"Adam, I think Benji should stay here for the moment and tell us how his ride went. He still has plenty of time to dress", Ben said trying to keep the concern off his face.

Adam looked puzzled, but nodded and then climbed the stairs.

When Adam reached the upstairs hall, he could hear Cecille questioning her sister.

"What was all that about Joe and Hoss fighting over you?", Cecille asked her sister with a hard look.

"Cec, I truly have no idea. Joe and I had a nice lunch, but that is all. I promise", Gabrielle said, on the brink of losing her composure again.

"Gabbie, I do not understand. Did you come out here just to find a new beau? Because if you did, then you should pack up and go back to Boston!", Cecille stated in no uncertain terms, her dark eyes uncharacteristically stormy.

Adam gave a firm rap on the door. Gabrielle opened the door a few inches.

"Yes, Adam?" she responded, forcing a smile.

"I heard raised voices. Surely you two are not arguing?", Adam said in a mocking tone, trying to make light, not realizing the serious nature of their discussion.

Cecille had been facing away from the door and suddenly whirled around to face her husband, and gave him a look that he had seen only a very few times since he had known her.

"Adam this discussion is between Gabbie and I, and I would appreciate it if you would respect that", was Cecille's fiery response.

He answered her with an arched brow.

"I'm sorry Adam. I am not angry with you", she softened. Please?", his wife asked in a much calmer voice.

"I only came up to let both of you know that dinner will be ready in an hour", he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Thank you, Adam. We will be ready soon" she replied.

Adam nodded, gave a slight bow, and closed the door behind him.

Cecille turned back to her sister. "Gabbie..", she began again.

Gabrielle cut her off. "Cec, it was never my intention to create problems for you and Adam or anyone else, for that matter. It hurts to see the two of you arguing because of me, but how could you say those things about me, Ceci. Adam mentioned that he had brothers, but I most certainly did not come here with the intent to lead anyone on. I came here to get away from David and Daddy and try to determine what it is that I truly want in a man. As polite, and kind as David is, he is not the man I want to be married to for the rest of my life. You were fortunate to find Adam, a man you truly love AND that satisfies all of Daddy's requirements for the husband of his daughter", Gabrielle said trying to explain, with anger toward her father seeping out.

"You have to admit that before David you were quite the social butterfly, seen on the arm of every available young man of standing in Boston", her sister reminded her, still unconvinced.

"That was almost two years ago, Cec. Daddy seemed to think that I needed a husband, forever asking men to come to call. I had absolutely no say in the matter. It was my only defense. Please try to understand", Gabrielle asked, tears beginning to pool in her blue eyes.

"And what about David? How could you let things go so far if you didn't really love him?", Cecille asked trying to make sense of it all.

"I grew tired of all the beaus and David was genuinely sweet to me, bought me flowers, took me to the theater, and to restaurants. He was not like the others, just playing around with any woman who took their fancy. But you're right, Cec, I let it go too far, trying to please Daddy and David. I do care for him, Cec, but just not the way he cares for me. Daddy was thrilled at the prospect of our marriage and if I had asked David for something he would have done his best to give it to me. He has money, position, and Daddy's whole-hearted approval, but I do not love him, Cec. I could not subject him to that kind of marriage, it's not right, he deserves better. If any woman should want to be married, it should be me, but I can't do it that way. So I had to go, don't you see, I had to get away...", Gabrielle covered her eyes, tears flowing freely down her satin cheeks.

Seeing her sister's genuine contrition, Cecille regretted her sharp remarks.

"Of course you cannot not marry David if that is how you feel. I'm so sorry, Gabbie", Cecille said drawing her sister into her arms. Why didn't you come to me sooner?", Cecille asked softly.

"You were busy with the children and then getting ready to come west. I didn't want to bother you", Gabrielle replied tearfully.

"You would not have been a bother. I could have tried to talk to Daddy for you", Cecille said, trying to console her sister.

"You know how much good that would have done. Well, it's much too late for that now and I must pull myself together with dinner in less than an hour. Oh, but, poor Hoss! How can I face him?", Gabrielle asked looking at Cecille for help.

"Gabbie, Hoss is as kind-hearted as any man I have ever known. Yes, he was embarrassed, but he would never hold a grudge. Things will be fine", Cecille said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Cec", Gabrielle said wiping the tears from her cheeks. "You go ahead. I just need a few minutes, and then I will change and be down", she told Cecille.

"Certainly. I will see you downstairs shortly, and Gabbie...I am sorry", Cecille confessed with tears in her eyes.

Gabrielle nodded and hugged her sister.

Adam was helping Benji dress for his party when Cecille entered their bedroom.

"Is Gabbie ready for the party?", Adam asked, his head down while tying Benji's tie.

"Adam...", Cecille began in apology.

"Ceci, all that I need to know is that the two of you are ready for the party", Adam said interrupting her.

"Yes, Adam. Thank you. We will both be ready for the party as soon as we are dressed", she said with a grateful smile. By the way, you both are looking quite handsome this evening.

Adam looked up and returned her smile. "Thank you, madame. Come on young man. Let's go find your sister and let your Mama get dressed", Adam said to Benji, planting a kiss on his wife's cheek on his way out the door.

Though apologies had been made, pre-dinner conversation had been lacking; so Ben attempted to get them off to a good start once everyone was seated at the table.

"Well, Master Benjamin Armand Cartwright, how does it feel to be the ripe old age of five years old?", his grandfather asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Good! Mama said we're having Boston beans and I'm hungry! Let's eat!", said Benji, practically bouncing in his chair.

"The birthday boy has spoken. Pass those beans, please", Ben said with a chuckle.

Everyone laughed, Ben's brief interaction with Benji breaking the ice.

After dinner they moved to the living room for Benji to open his gifts. He sat between his mother and father on the settee. Ben made sure that Mary was in his lap, reducing the likelihood of she and the birthday boy having a tiff.

Everyone thoroughly enjoyed the delicious Ghirardelli chocolates that Adam brought back from San Francisco especially for the party. And he gave each child a ball and cup game to keep them occupied while Benji opened his presents.

"Here, Benji, this is from all of your uncles", Joe said handing him a present.

A wooden boat with a sail was revealed when Benji tore the paper away.

"Thanks...Uncle Hoss...Uncle Joe...Uncle Jamie", thrilled with his gift.

"You can be a sailor like your Great-grandfather Stoddard and Grandfather Cartwright", said Adam.

Then Ben handed him the gift from Kate and him. It was three books for a young reader.

'Thank you, Grandfather and Grandmother", said Benji giving each of them a hug

"You are welcome, Benjamin, but we will expect you to give us a full report after you have read them", Ben said patting his head.

"I will", Benji said with a grin.

Gabrielle handed Benji a small pouch.

"You should open it into your father's hands", Gabrielle said, encouraging him to open it with care.

Adam put his hands together and Benji poured out the contents of the pouch; two dozen beautiful glass marbles.

"Those sure are purty", Jamie commented. "Do you know how to play, Benji?"

"Nope. Can you teach me Jamie?", the little boy asked.

"Sure, I'd be glad to", Jamie said giving him a smile.

"Thank you, Aunt Gabbie", said Benji.

She held out her arms to him and he and gave her a hug.

"Here son, this is from your Mama and I", Adam said handing Benji a flat rectangle with a small tube tied on top. Benji tore off the paper to find a sketchbook and drawing pencils. He ran and gave his parents a hug.

"Thank you, Mama and Papa. Now I can draw just like you, Papa", Benji said, his face beaming.

"Are you going to have him following in your footsteps, Adam?", Ben commented.

"There could be worse things", Adam said with a wry smile. Well, I believe it's time for cake. What do say, son?"

"Yes! Cake!", Benji shouted.

'Cecille went to the kitchen and brought out a lovely cake inscribed with 'Happy Birthday, Benji' and the number five. Adam lit the five candles and brought Benji in front him.

"Happy Birthday to you", Adam sang out and then everyone joined in.

"Blow out your candles, son", Adam encouraged him.

And Benji did, all in one big breath, to the cheers and applause of his family. Cecille served the cake and Hop Sing brought out cups of coffee and glasses of milk. The birthday boy could not have been happier; it was the perfect ending to his birthday meal.

After finishing her cake, Mary left the table without a word, heading for the stairs.

"Are you ok, Mary", Kate called after her.

Mary nodded that she was fine. However, when she returned from taking care of her personal needs, she saw all of Benji's gifts sitting on the coffee table. Mary looked over at everyone sitting at the dining room table, and no one had noticed her. She sidled past the back side of the blue chair and went to her knees between the fireplace and the coffee table, totally out of sight of everyone at the table. Benji's sketch book was laying there inviting her to pull back the cover and start drawing; so Mary lifted the cover and took one of the drawing pencils and began to draw.

Kate looked toward the stairs wondering what had become of Mary. Placing her hand on Ben's arm, she whispered, "I think I had better go check on Mary."

He nodded as she excused herself from the table, but upon entering the living room, Kate knew exactly what happened to Mary. The little girl looked up at her aunt, pencil in hand and panic on her face. She dropped the pencil and ran upstairs to her room as fast as she could go. Now Kate had a dilemma. Mary definitely needed to apologize for drawing in Benji's book, but Kate also did not want to create a big scene, especially with everything that had happened earlier in the day. She decided to put the sketch book high on the book shelf so that none of the children could reach it and to let Mary stay in her room for the time being since she went there of her own accord.

"I put Benji's sketchbook on the shelf for safe keeping", she whispered to Adam on her way back to her seat.

But Adam could see in her face that something was not right. Later when the others moved to the living room, Adam hung back and caught Kate by the arm.

"Mary ran back upstairs and I got the impression that something is not right", said Adam.

"I'm afraid you're right. I caught Mary red-handed drawing in Benji's sketchbook, and then she ran to her room", Kate said with regret. "I'm sorry Adam. I just didn't know what to do without causing a big fuss. I know Mary needs to apologize. Do you have any thoughts?", Kate asked, embarrassed and still at a loss.

"That is unfortunate. And the party was going so well", Adam said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let me think on it for a few minutes."

Kate gave him a grateful nod, and they joined the others in the living room. Adam went to shelf and retrieved the sketchbook and then waited for a lull before calling Benji to him.

"Benji, I need you to come with me. There is something that I need to show you", Adam said quietly.

"Are you going to teach me to draw, Papa?", the boy asked eagerly.

"Maybe in a little while, but first I need you to come upstairs for a few minutes", said Adam motioning his son toward the stairs.

Adam received many concerned looks from his family.

"Not to worry. We shall return", Adam said forcing a smile.

"What is it, Papa", Benji asked once they were in their bedroom.

"I am going to show you something that you are not going like and then we are going to have to decide what we are going to do about it", Adam carefully told his son.

Benji gave him a confused look, then Adam opened the sketchbook with Mary's crude drawing of Patches on the very first page.

Benji clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and growled, "Mary! Mary is a bad girl! It's my drawing book...It's my present...Mine!", he shouted, his anger eventually turning to tears.

Adam took his son into his arms and let him cry. After the boy calmed somewhat, Adam spoke again.

"Benji, Mary should not have drawn in your book, but I can take care of that for you."

Adam went behind the dressing screen and came back with his razor. He carefully cut out the first page of the book.

"There your book is fixed", holding Mary's drawing in his hand.

Benji reached for it to destroy it, but Adam raised it out of his reach.

"Son, I am going to ask you to do a hard thing. I would like you to forgive Mary, because I believe it would be the best thing for you and for Mary", said Adam.

Benji gave his father a frustrated look.

Son, I will not make you do it and I will not punish you if you decide not to, but I think it is the right thing to do", Adam said sincerely. "I am going to count to one hundred and then you can tell me what you decided. OK?"

Benji nodded, his face still hard.

Adam began slowly and patiently, "One..two..three..."

He looked intently into his son's eyes as he continued "...thirty-five...thirty-six...thirty-seven..."

Benji's face began to soften as Adam went on, "...fifty-nine...sixty.."

The boy let out a big breath and said, "Stop counting, Papa. I will forgive Mary", throwing himself into his father's arms.

Holding his son's dark curls against his shoulder, Adam said, "I am very proud of you, son...very proud. Let's go see Mary", he said, handing him Mary's picture.

Adam knocked on the girls' bedroom door.

"Mary? Benji and I would like to come in", he said calmly.

Gently pushing the door open, they found a wide-eyed, tear-streaked little girl peering back at them.

"It's alright, Mary. Nothing bad is going to happen to you", Adam said trying to calm her fears. "Will you sit up please? Benji has something he would like to say to you."

Mary cautiously sat up.

Benji took a deep breath and said, "I forgive you, Mary", and he handed her the picture of Patches.

Mary sat unmoving, staring at Benji and Adam.

"Go on, take the picture. It's yours", said Adam.

Finally, she reached out and grasped the page.

"Thank you", she managed to squeak out.

Benji looked up at his father and smiled.

"Would you like to come back downstairs with us", Adam asked her.

She gave him an certain nod.

He went to the wash basin and dampened a cloth.

"Let's get you cleaned up a bit", he said gently wiping her cheeks with the cloth and drying them with a towel.

Mary managed a smile and took Adam's hand when he offered it to her.

The threesome was greeted with looks of relief when they reached the living room. Mary ran to Ben and climbed into his lap. He patted her leg and pulled her close, sincerely hoping that this was the last of the drama for the day. Cecille welcomed Benji back with a hug. Though the other three children were running about playing, Mary seemed content to stay in Ben's lap for the remainder of the evening.

When the little girls finally began to yawn, Kate and Cecille declared it was time for the children to go to bed. Once the living room was quiet, Ben poured himself, his three older sons and Gabrielle each a glass of sherry. They could feel some of the tension of the day slipping away as they sipped it. One by one the adults retired for the evening.

"Good night, Adam. I am just going to get a quick breath of fresh air before bed", said Gabrielle.

"Would you like for me to get your wrap?", he asked politely.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. I'm only going to be a minute", she replied.

Hoss was leaving for the bunk house and pulled his father's coat from the hook by the door and held it out to her when she turned his way.

"Pa won't mind if you don't", he said to her.

She smiled and nodded, appreciating his thoughtfulness and practicality. Hoss helped her into the coat. Gabrielle was dwarfed by Ben's tan coat and looked like quite a contradiction of attire with her beautiful dress and a western-style overcoat. She took in the faint scent of Ben's aftershave, saddle soap, and horse from the coat. There was something comforting, almost child-like about wearing the over-sized garment, seldom close enough in proximity to her own father to take in his scent. Hoss opened the door for her. Once on the porch, she crossed her arms around her body, pulling her hands up into the sleeves for warmth. They stood silently for a few moments, the steam of their breath rising and disappearing into the night air.

"The sky is incredible", she commented to Hoss.

"Yeah, it sure is. Pa used to name the constellations for us when we were kids. He knows them all, being a sailor before he married Adam's Ma, he said, then hesitated before continuing. "Miss Gabrielle..."

Gabrielle broke in and looked up at the big man standing beside her, "Hoss, what if we just pretend that nothing happened this afternoon."

Their blue eyes met, holding their gaze for a few seconds, then he quickly turned and nodded.

"Night", he said softly, and headed for the bunk house.

"Goodnight", she replied, her emotions creating questions in her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for your comments. I will keep them in mind.

Page 8 & 9, Lesson II & III from the McGuffey Eclectic Primer are quoted in this chapter. Adam also quotes a line from the season 5 episode Ponderosa Matador

* * *

After the emotional turmoil of the previous day, Gabrielle lingered in bed the next morning, even though she was certain by the voices she heard coming from the hallway, that everyone else was up. Her conversation with Hoss on the porch had stirred feelings that made her uncomfortable and unable to fall right to sleep once she retired last evening. The questions that had hindered her sleep returned immediately when she woke.

"What is the matter with you? It's not like you are a teenage girl that has never been around men before. The last thing you should be thinking about is getting involved with a man, let alone a rancher from Nevada. You just broke off an engagement with a prominent Bostonian. Have you lost your mind!", Gabrielle thought to herself.

Joe had been sweet and polite on their lunch date yesterday, and there was no doubt that he was quite handsome. Still he reminded Gabrielle of so many men she had known casually, just a little too eager. But then it was Hoss, the big bear of a man, not nearly as attractive as Joe, not as socially adept, and who seemed totally uninterested in her, that had her stomach in a knot. Secretly she hoped that both of them would be occupied with work for the day so she could spend time with Cecille and family without being distracted.

Hoss had also found it difficult to sleep the previous evening when he climbed into his bunk. Gabrielle was the most beautiful woman he had ever known, and despite her big city upbringing, she did not put on airs. Still, he felt very inadequate in her presence, that fact only accentuated by Mary's embarrassing outburst. He had told Joe that he was not going to get in his way where Gabrielle was concerned. Yet the look in her blues eyes the previous evening had turned him to mush and left him wondering.

"You must be crazy! No woman like that would be interested in you. Just forget about her!", Hoss told himself with a huff as he mounted Chub early that morning. But that was the problem, he could not forget about her. Smokey, and Gypsum, and he were riding out to make a routine check on the cattle, and he hoped a day out in the cold weather would clear his mind.

The dining room table was filled with hungry family members when Adam came downstairs carrying some papers.

"Pa, would you mind if I used your desk for a while. I brought some work along that I really should have a look at after I eat", Adam asked his father.

"Help, yourself", Ben called to him.

Joe was disappointed that Gabrielle had not come down for breakfast, but he knew there was no putting off work this day. He was getting ready to head out the door when Adam stopped to put down his paperwork on the desk and called him aside.

"Joe, can I have a word", Adam called quietly to him.

"Sure, Adam."

"Joe, Cecille filled me in on some of what Benji and I missed yesterday afternoon."

"Oh...yeah...Hoss told me what happened. Guess it was a little crazy", said Joe dropping his head.

"Look, Joe, nothing would please me more than to have both Armand sisters in the Cartwright family, but I feel that I would be remiss if I did not ask you to put the brakes on with Gabrielle. Cecille told me that Gabrielle could really use some time to get over her broken engagement. So can you just take it easy, little brother?"

Joe sighed and said with resignation, "Sure, Adam. I can do that. See ya later."

"See ya, Joe."

It was heart-warming for Gabrielle to see Benji and Elizabeth in their grandfather's lap when she finally made it downstairs for breakfast. Ben was listening to Benji read from one his birthday gifts, a McGuffey Primer.

"_The...cat..has...a rat. The...rat..ran...at...Ann. Ann...has...a cat. The...cat...ran...at the rat."_, Benji read pointing to each word.

"Excellent, Benjamin. You are reading very well indeed", Ben encouraged.

He looked up to greet Gabrielle, "Good morning, Gabrielle. Did you rest well?"

"Yes, thank you", she fibbed, not wanting to generate concern.

"Aunt Gabbie", Elizabeth said jumping out of Ben's lap and running to her aunt.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. How are you today?", Gabrielle said reaching out to her niece.

"Good. Hungry?"

"Yes, I must get some breakfast before it is time for lunch" giving Elizabeth's nose a gentle tweak.

"Aunt Gabbie, did you hear me reading?", Benji asked very pleased with himself.

"Yes I did, and you must read for me later."

Benji gave her an enthusiastic nod and then she joined Cecille and Kate at the table.

"Good morning Gabbie. How are you doing?", Cecille asked her sister, noticing that she lacked her usual glow.

"I am fine. Sorry to be so late."

"Think nothing of it. Hop Sing kept some breakfast for you in the warmer. I will be right back with it", Kate reassured.

"Thank you, Kate"

Spying an opening on Ben's lap, Mary went and stood beside his chair.

"Would you like to join us, Mary?", Ben asked her.

She nodded and Ben pulled her into his lap. Benji gave her an uncertain look. Though he had forgiven her about the sketchbook incident, she still made him uncomfortable.

"All right now, Benjamin, let's continue."

"_Ann.. and..Nat. Ann...has...a fan. Nat...has...a hat. Ann...can...fan...Nat_", Benji read as Ben pointed out the girl and the boy in the picture to Mary.

While Gabrielle ate her breakfast, she enjoyed listening to Kate and Cecille. Suddenly a thought came to her.

"You have been so gracious to allow me to come for a visit, and I would love to return the favor in my own way. What if I watch the children for a few hours so that the two of you could go have lunch in town with your husbands?", Gabrielle asked her sister and Kate quietly.

Cecille and Kate looked at her in surprise.

"Oh Gabrielle, that is quite an offer, but we couldn't let you do that. Hoss, Joe, and Jamie are gone. You would be all alone with them", whispered Kate.

"Your cook, Hop Sing, is it, would take care of lunch and could help with anything that I might need. Surely I could manage for, what, four or five hours?", Gabrielle reasoned, keeping her voice low.

Kate and Cecille looked at each other uncertainly, then Cecille turned to her sister.

"Gabbie, are you sure?", Cecille said softly.

"Certainly. Please do not tell me that you both would not enjoy a few hours with your husbands without the children", Gabrielle eyeing them with a wry smile.

"Well of course. That is most generous of you. Thank you so much, Gabrielle", Kate whispered sincerely.

"Adam, I believe that our wives are up to something. There is a lot of whispering going on at the table", Ben said curiously.

"Really? Cecille?", Adam asked for the desk.

"Yes, Adam, Gabrielle has offered to watch the children while Kate and Ben and you and I go into Virginia City for lunch. Wouldn't that be nice?", Cecille said getting up from the table and moving across the living room.

Kate rose and placed her hand on Ben's shoulder.

"What do you say, Ben?", the twinkle of expectation in her eyes.

"That would be marvelous. Gabrielle, are you sure?", Ben asked calling over his shoulder to her.

"We did our best to talk her out of it, but I am afraid she is quite set on it", Cecille commented.

"Yes, please, just go and enjoy yourselves", Gabrielle added.

"Come on, Pa. Let's go hitch up the surrey", Adam said, giving his wife a big smile.

Shortly afterwards Gabrielle was standing near the credenza with the four children around her awaiting final instructions.

"Benji and Elizabeth I am counting on you to be good helpers for Aunt Gabbie", Adam said to his children.

"Mary and Hannah you be good girls and listen to Miss Armand", Ben said eyeing them seriously.

"I am sure they will be fine, won't you children?", said Gabrielle.

Benji and Elizabeth nodded vigorously while Mary and Hannah seemed a bit unsure.

"Goodbye", the adults called to them as they walked out the door.

"Pa, why don't you let me drive, then you and Kate can snuggle up in the back seat", Adam whispered with raised brows and a knowing smile.

Ben gave him a wink as he helped Kate into the back seat. After Adam took his seat next to Cecille, he turned around to check on Kate and his father.

"All set?", Adam asked, but was greeted with the top of his father's hat blocking his view.

Ben had kissed Kate soundly and now they were giggling like a couple of teenagers who had stolen their first kiss.

"Yes, Adam, now we are ready", Ben said placing his hat securely on his head. "Thank you for making this excellent suggestion. I may just have to hire you as our driver", he said pulling Kate close and breaking loose with a hearty laugh.

"Right, Pa", Adam said in mock frustration. Then he quickly leaned over and kissed Cecille.

"Adam!", she said with surprise.

"Now we are ready!", Adam said giving her an ornery grin, and slapping the reins.

This entire exchange seemed so foreign to Cecille. Her father and brothers rarely joked and the open affection between husband and wife still left her slightly uncomfortable, but the easy laughter was freeing for them all. It felt good to release some of the previous day's anxiety into the cold, crisp air, all of them grateful to Gabrielle for a few hours reprieve from the children.

"Come children and sit down", Gabrielle said calling them to the settee. "We will have lunch soon. Until then, why don't we play a game. When I was young, Cecille and I used to play a hiding game. We need something small to hide. Can you think of anything?"

Mary jumped down and went to Kate's sewing basket that sat by the end of the settee. After rummaging around a bit, she pulled out a thimble. Gabrielle was surprised by Mary's quick thinking but confused by her sad expression when she held the thimble up to her.

"Mary, have you played this game before?", Gabrielle asked.

"My Mama", was Mary's quiet response.

Gabrielle bit her lip. She understood all too well what it was like to lose your mother. She gently pulled Mary to her and patted her back.

"I am very sorry about your Mama, Mary and Hannah", said Gabrielle. After a few moments she continued, "The thimble will work perfectly. Now, children, go upstairs in the hallway and wait until I call you down."

They all jumped up and did just that.

"No peeking now", Gabrielle called to them.

She placed the thimble on the corner of Ben's desk.

"Alright. Hannah and Elizabeth come down first, and walk, do not run down the stairs, Gabrielle said, thinking if nothing else they would get some activity going up and down the stairs.

She stopped them on the last two steps.

"Now there is to be no climbing up on things, no pushing, and no going into the kitchen. The thimble is in plain sight for all of you. One, two, three, go find the thimble!", Gabrielle urged.

The children scattered, Hannah and Elizabeth giggling as they went. Mary and Benji were very intent in their looking.

It did not take long for Mary to find it and bring it to Gabrielle.

"You are a good 'finder', Mary. All right, Benji, Elizabeth, and Hannah, go upstairs until I call you."

Benji showed his frustration climbing the stairs.

"Ok Mary, you can hide it now, but they have to be able to see it", Gabrielle instructed her.

Mary nodded and placed the thimble on the table beside the stairs. Gabrielle smiled and motioned her back to the settee.

"Ok, you can come down now", Gabrielle called.

It did not take long for Benji to find the thimble this time, having since thought of some good hiding places.

"All right, Benji. You hide it for the little girls. Mary this it just for Elizabeth and Hannah."

Mary nodded that she understood. Benji hid the thimble on the base of the hearth by Ben's chair.

"That might be difficult for them, Benji. Ok girls come down and find the thimble."

After several hints, Hannah found it, then she hid it for Elizabeth. With lots of help, Elizabeth found the thimble sitting on the bookshelf. And by the time each child had his or her opportunity to hide the thimble again, it was time for lunch.

"So far so good", Gabrielle said to herself as they all sat down to lunch.

* * *

There were a few snowflakes in the air when the Cartwright couples arrived in town. Ben looked to the sky and determined they could proceed with their plans. During their enjoyable lunch, Adam and Ben shared stories from the past.

"...we chased that bull for miles, finally running it into the corral back at the ranch. Then Hoss, Joe, and I, sat on the bench by the pump, our filthy clothes in tatters, waiting in dread for Pa to come home and bellow. What was it you said Pa? Something to the effect of 'what you have done to the territory of Nevada in one short afternoon, will reduce twenty-five years of Apache raids to a footnote in history' ", Adam said repeating his father's summary of the bull's devastation in his best Ben Cartwright voice.

Kate and Cecille laughed until their sides ached while Ben scowled at Adam, regretting his son's perfect memory for such things.

"There was nothing he could do but shout. We were grown men, long beyond the 'necessary talk' stage", Adam snickered.

"Necessary talk?", Kate asked.

"Oh, that was Pa's delicate way of saying you were going to get a sound spanking", giving his father one of his typical know-it-all looks. "Not that I would know anything about that personally", Adam said with a choke.

They all laughed, but then Kate grew serious.

"Adam, I want to thank you for the way you handled the situation with Mary yesterday. Was Benji terribly upset?", Kate asked with concern.

"I am afraid he was. I do not mean this to sound ungrateful for his other gifts, but I believe the sketchbook holds special significance because he associates it with me and my work", Adam explained.

"That is understandable. Unfortunately, little Miss Mary has demonstrated on more than one occasion that she is quite an opportunist", Ben commented with a definite clearing of his throat.

"Faults and all, I love those little girls", Kate confessed, her eyes glistening.

"Of course, you do", Cecille gently placed her hand on Kate's arm. "And that is what they need the most, to know they are loved."

"I am afraid we have complicated your lives even more", Adam said bringing his clasped hands up to his mouth and blowing out a breath. "Pa..Kate...Cecille and I are very grateful to you. We understand that having us all at the ranch does not make your life any easier. I want you to know that I will do my best to have us settled in Frisco as soon as possible. But it's not just our imposing upon you that concerns us", pausing and placing his hand over his wife's. "This separation is not good for us as a family", Adam spoke releasing his burden.

Kate and Ben looked at Adam and Cecille with understanding.

"Adam, Cecille", Ben said placing his hand over theirs. "You are family and you are always welcome at the Ponderosa, for just as long as you need or want. But we also understand that the two of you, Benji and Elizabeth are a family and that you need to be together, especially with the children so young."

"Thanks, Pa", a sense of relief coming over him.

"Well now, Gabrielle sent us off to have a break from the children, and we have managed to spend our entire lunch talking about children whether big ones or small", Ben chuckled and pulled his watch from his pocket. "Goodness, the time is getting away from us. If you ladies want to stop at the store before we leave town, we had better get moving."

It was snowing harder when they stepped out of the restaurant and walked to the store.

"It would be best to make this brief. From the look of the weather, we had better get on the road soon", Ben said as they entered the general store.

Adam and Ben stood by the window and talked while their wives did their shopping. Though Cecille and Kate shopped quickly, the rate of the snowfall had only increased and now the wind was blowing as well.

"We are going to wait a few minutes to see if the snow lets up, but it is does not, we will be staying in town for the evening", Ben informed Kate and Cecille.

"But we can't leave Gabrielle with the children overnight", Kate said, worry etching her face as she watched the snow continuing to fall heavily from the front windows of the store.

"If it were just Adam and I on horseback, that would be one thing, but we cannot take the two of you out in this kind of weather in the surrey. Gabrielle and the children have food, shelter, and warmth, and Hoss, Joe, and Jamie should all be home by suppertime to help her. They will be fine, Kate", Ben said putting his arm around his troubled wife.

Once Adam was sure that there was no point waiting any longer, he told Ben to go ahead and take Kate and Cecille to the hotel and that he would take the surrey to the livery. However, Kate was still fretting when she and Ben reached their room.

"Oh Ben, Gabrielle was so thoughtful and now we have abandoned her", Kate said with distress.

"Kate, had we known this bad weather was coming we would have stayed home, but we did not", he said removing his overcoat and hat. "I seem to remember that Gabrielle said that she wanted us to enjoy ourselves", pulling Kate into his arms. "And now that we know that we are here for the evening, I would very much like to do just that", he said placing gentle kisses from her temple down to her neck.

"Did you pray for this snow?" she asked saucily and gave him a wary eye.

"I will never tell. Enough talk. We have better things to do", he growled into her neck.

Her green eyes flashed, "Now who's the opportu..."

A few doors down the hall, Cecille was ready and waiting for Adam when he came in from the livery. Having shared their bedroom with their children since Adam's return, neither had any interest in talking.

* * *

"Wow, it sure is snowing out there" Jamie said stomping and shaking himself as he walked through the door after school.

"Hi Jamie", the children shouted, running to him.

"Hey kids"

"Hello Jamie. Is it really snowing hard? I had not noticed. I have been so busy with the children", Gabrielle commented.

"Yeah, it is. Where is everybody?"

"Your father, Kate, Adam, and Cecille went into town for lunch."

"Gosh, I sure hope they make it back, but they might have to stay in town tonight. What about Hoss and Joe?"

"I have not seen either of them today"

"Well, they'll probably be back soon cause it'll get dark in a little over an hour. Guess I'd better get to the chores."

"Can I come, Jamie?", Mary asked.

"Me too?" asked Benji.

"Is it alright, Miss Armand? Mary usually helps me and it's fine if Benji comes too."

"All right. I will help them get bundled up, but please keep a close eye on them."

"Believe me, I will. I learned that lesson the hard way", he said giving Mary a stern look. "Hurry up, you two. Go get your coats on."

Jamie and the children were back in from doing the chores by the time Hoss came in for supper.

"Hey Hoss. Still snowing?", Jamie asked.

"Hey little brother Hey Benji. Where is everybody?"

"Gab...I mean Miss Armand has the girls upstairs playing. I was just teaching Benji how to shoot marbles. He's pretty good at it already", Jamie said rubbing the little guy's head.

"Yeah, but where's Pa and Kate, Adam and Cecille?"

"Oh yeah, they went to town for lunch, and I bet there stuck there for the night with all the snow."

"Ya mean Gabrielle stayed here with the kids all by herself?"

"Yep! We had fun! We played hide the thimble, and read stories, and the girls had a tea party. Ugh! That was not fun!", Benji reported.

Hoss and Jamie laughed.

"Yeah, buddy, I know whatcha mean. I've had a fair amount of tea myself lately", Hoss chuckled.

"Have you seen Joe yet?", Jamie asked.

"Yeah he's in the barn. Should be comin' soon."

"Ok. I'll tell Hop Sing. He was wonderin' about holdin' supper."

"Hope he's got plenty. I'm so hungry I could eat a whole steer all by myself after bein' in the cold all day."

With four less adults at the dinner table, Hoss had plenty to eat. In fact, Gabrielle was a bit surprised by how much he consumed. Truthfully he had restrained himself a bit, hoping not to send her into shock. Without Ben and Adam's help, and with Hoss and Joe feeling like they were walking a tight rope with Gabrielle, the conversation was limited. The children had behaved well during the day, but as bedtime approached, Gabrielle could tell they were beginning to get apprehensive. Jamie offered some help by suggesting they play 'Simon says'.

"Ok kids. I'm going to tell you to do something, but you only do it if I say 'Simon says' first. Hey, Joe, can you help me show them how it works?"

"Oh alright, Jamie. 'Simon says' pat your belly", Joe commanded.

Jamie happily patted his stomach.

"Jamie, 'Simon says' clap you hands."

Jamie made a silly face and clapped his hands.

"Jamie, snap your fingers."

Jamie just sat there looking at the kids.

"Come on Jamie, snap your fingers", Joe urged, wildly snapping his fingers in front of Jamie's face.

The children laughed at Joe.

Jamie sat there staring at them.

" 'Simon says' snap your fingers, Jame", Joe said finally.

"Now do you get it? Only do what 'Simon says' ", said Jamie.

Mary smiled and nodded.

"Yep. Let's play", said Benji.

Jamie started out slowly, and soon Hannah and Elizabeth caught on. Benji and Mary were very good listeners and played the game well, but then Jamie picked up the speed between commands and caught the older children as well. Hoss, Joe, and Gabrielle did lots of laughing while watching the young ones imitate Jamie. When Hannah and Elizabeth lost interest and began to yawn, Gabrielle said it was bedtime. She took Benji and Elizabeth and Hoss volunteered to take Mary and Hannah up to bed.

After tucking Benji and Elizabeth in for the night, Gabrielle came back downstairs to do some reading by the fire. She found Joe and Jamie playing a game of checkers at the coffee table; so she sat down quietly in the blue chair and opened her book. By the time their game was over, Gabrielle was absorbed in her book. It had been a long cold day for Joe, and he had told Adam that he would back away from Gabrielle; so rather than torment himself sitting in her presence by the cozy fire he said his good nights and went to his room early to do some reading of his own. Not feeling comfortable with just the two of them in the living room, Jamie left Gabrielle to her book and went on to bed. Hoss came downstairs after finally getting Mary and Hannah settled for the night. Though something stronger sounded really good to him, he decided on a cup of coffee.

"I'm gonna get some coffee. Would ya like a cup?", he asked Gabrielle hesitantly.

"You would not mind if I join you?"

"Not a bit", he said motioning for her to walk ahead of him to the kitchen, and hoping that he sounded less nervous than he felt.

"Have a seat at the table. I'll get it", he offered once they were in the kitchen. "I might be able to rustle up a couple of cookies, if you'd like. That is if the kids haven't eaten them all."

"Really? That does sound good", she said with the smile of a delighted little girl.

Her smile brought him to a stop and he stood there gazing at her. After a few seconds, Gabrielle let out a little giggle.

"Um, Hoss, the coffee?", she asked a bit embarrassed.

"Right, coffee", he said with a jerk of his head and turning slightly pink.

Soon Hoss had two cups of coffee and a plate of cookies on the table.

"Do ya like cream and sugar in your coffee?

"Yes, please, if it is not too much trouble."

"No trouble. Got it right here."

Hoss set the cream and sugar on the table and sat down across from Gabrielle. Even from there, her perfume was having an effect on him.

"Hope it's not to strong for ya", he said unable to think of anything else to say.

"No, it is fine. Thank you."

They sat in silence sipping their coffee, each wondering which one would speak first. Becoming uncomfortable, they both spoke at once and then laughed.

"Sorry, ladies first", he said with a silly grin.

"I know so little about ranching. I was just curious what you were actually doing today? It must be difficult being out in the cold on a day like today."

"Fraid it's not much fun, but it's got to be done. The ranch hands, Smokey and Gypsum and me rode around checking our herd. The weather's not been too bad; so the cattle are holding up purty good. Some winters we ain't, sorry, aren't so lucky. But it's already February. Don't usually have snow like this now. Probably be gone tomorrow or the next day", he said suddenly realizing he had been talking for a while.

"You like ranching, don't you?"

"Never done anything else. Pa, Adam, and me built this place from the ground up. Then Joe came along. Lots of years of hard work. Probably it's the same for your father and brothers. Cecille said they have a shipping company back in Boston."

"Yes, we do. Daddy began on a very small scale before he married my mother. At last count, Armand Shipping has twenty-two boats."

Hoss whistled, "That's one big company"

"Did you know that Adam designed the Armand offices..."

They totally lost track of time, caught up in their conversation, when suddenly they noticed Mary standing beside them.

"Hey, doll. Whatcha doin' down here?"

"Can't sleep. I want Aunt Kate", Mary said sadly.

"Now we talked about this when I put ya to bed. Aunt Kate and Uncle Ben will be back tomorrow as long as the weather is fit. Ok?", Hoss said, trying to reason with her. "Would ya like a glass of milk and a cookie?"

Mary nodded. Gabrielle held out her arms to her. Mary hesitated, but then decided it was better than standing there in her bare feet on the cold floor. Gabrielle handed her a cookie and Hoss brought the glass of milk. While watching Mary eat her cookie, Hoss also watched Gabrielle and her gentle way with the little girl. It struck him odd that this fancy woman from Boston high society could sit here on his ranch and look so natural holding a young one in her lap.

With the milk and cookie gone, Hoss said, "Best be getting ya back ta bed, darlin'."

He held out his arms to Mary and she went right to him.

"And I should be getting to bed as well. I would imagine it will be almost noon before the others return, provided the weather cooperates. That means children to watch over in the morning", Gabrielle said with a sigh. "Goodnight, Mary, and goodnight, Hoss. Thank you for the coffee and cookies", she said giving him a sweet smile.

"You're welcome. Goodnight. Hope ya rest well", he replied shyly.

Hoss looked at Mary thinking it was probably a good thing that she had shown up in the kitchen when she did. Otherwise Gabrielle and he might have talked into the wee hours of the morning. It surprised him how easy she was to talk to. Nothing about what had just transpired made any sense to him. He wondered why she would even give him the time of day, let alone sit at the kitchen table and talk about ranching. He was afraid to get his hopes up, but he definitely wanted to spend more time with her, a whole lot more time.

Just before Hoss laid Mary down next to Hannah, she planted a kiss on his rough cheek.

"Thanks, doll. Love ya, too", he whispered, amazed at how easily the words rolled off his tongue. "Sweet dreams", he said softly as he closed the door.

As Gabrielle laid in bed willing herself to go to sleep, their conversation at the kitchen table kept running through her mind. With Hoss there was no pretense, no striving, just a relaxed joy of living. In the few days that she had known him, she could already tell that he loved his life here at the Ponderosa and that he would probably never be happy anywhere else. In her mind's eye, she could see him handily performing every type of physical labor required on the ranch, yet he was so incredibly gentle with the children. It frightened her that she would even contemplate the possibility that the two of them could ever have a life together, and still, she could not shake that thought from her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabrielle woke to a knock at her door.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Aunt Gabbie, it's time to eat", said Benji.

Noticing the light beginning to peek in through the curtains, she jumped from her bed and went to the door. Being sure to keep herself well hidden, she cracked the door open. Benji was standing there in his nightshirt looking at her expectantly.

"Are you coming down, Aunt Gabbie?"

"Yes, I will be down soon. Please go ahead and get dressed."

"But...we are eating."

"You have already started?"

Benji nodded.

"Oh my goodness! Well..uh..go on then. I will be down as soon as I am dressed."

Benji smiled and ran toward the stairs.

Gabrielle closed the door quickly. She could not believe that she had not heard the children get up, but she also knew that it had been well after midnight when she had finally fallen asleep last night. She briskedly washed her face, and dressed in her previous day's shirtwaist and skirt, not wanting to waste time going through her wardrobe. She brushed her hair, glanced in the mirror and gave her cheeks a good pinch.

"Well, you have certainly looked better", she said, a pair of tired and discouraged blue eyes staring back at her.

Gabrielle rushed down the hallway and stopped abruptly on the second step when she saw every family member presently in the house seated at the table. The men were dressed for the day, of course, but the children were all still in their night-clothes, their hair in varying degrees of disarray. She brought her hand to her mouth, then forced herself to proceed down the stairs with the proper decorum. The men shot to their feet as soon as she was on the main floor. Seeing his uncles demonstrate the proper social grace, Benji jumped up and stood by his chair not the least concerned about his nightshirt or that his dark curls were all askew.

"Good morning everyone. I am very sorry if I have kept all of you waiting. Oh dear, I should have been up earlier to get the children properly dressed and ready for breakfast. This is all quite embarrass...", her words coming rapidly off her tongue, not allowing enough of a pause between sentences for any of them to respond.

Jamie put his head down hoping that Gabrielle would not see the smile that was creeping on his face. And Joe wanted to be sympathetic, but seeing her so flustered struck his funny bone. He was practically choking, holding his breath so that a snicker did not sneak out. However, Hoss looked on her with the warm, understanding smile of one who often found himself in uncomfortable situations.

"Would ya like ta sit down?", he said pulling out her chair and hoping to put her at ease.

"Yes...thank you", suddenly realizing how ridiculous she looked and sounded and that she was denying all of the males their breakfast by keeping them on their feet.

Gabrielle sat down and the men and Benji returned to their seats.

"Look, Aunt Gabbie! Pancakes!", said Elizabeth, holding out her fork with an entire pancake dangling from it.

The pancake broke away and landed with a plop on the table. Then Gabrielle began to giggle; the entire scene, her late arrival, the children in their night-clothes, the men standing uncomfortably, and Elizabeth dropping her pancake on the table, sent her over the edge. Soon everyone joined in, with Hoss' whole-hearted guffaw drowning out the rest.

"Yes, Elizabeth, I believe I will have some pancakes, too", said Gabrielle when the laughter faded.

Hoss turned her way when she spoke and gave her a reassuring nod. With a beefy arm he passed her the platter of pancakes.

"Thank you", she responded quietly, finding his mix of manners and free-wheeling laughter very comforting.

* * *

Adam could tell by the streaks of sunlight at the edge of the drapes that it had stopped snowing. Cecille was resting peacefully, one hand on the dark curls on his chest. After a night reminiscent of their days prior to having children, he was hesitant to wake her, but he could not resist placing a gentle kiss on her creamy brow.

"What time is it?", she asked, her eyes still closed.

"I'd say a little after seven."

"Ugh, I just want to stay here and not think about you leaving tomorrow, but your father and Kate are probably up and ready to go to breakfast", wrapping her arm around his chest.

"I would not be too sure about that. You have seen how they are together. I have not seen Pa so head over heels in love since Marie. My guess is that they are not in a rush, and even if they are already at breakfast, they would not begrudge us a few more minutes alone."

"Oh Adam", she said giving him a swat, not wanting to think about her in-laws love life or the likelihood of them thinking about hers.

"Ceci, I do not want to think about tomorrow either, or Pa and Kate. You know, my love, certain things require almost no thought at all", mischief in his hazel eyes.

The kiss that Adam placed on her lips drove almost every thought from her mind.

The elder Cartwrights were also finding it difficult to get going.

"Excuse me, uh, Mr. Cartwright. Do you see that sun out there? That means it has stopped snowing. Don't you think we ought to be getting ourselves to breakfast?", Kate said giving her husband a playful poke in the ribs.

"Hey now!", he jumped. "What is your hurry? I would be willing to wager that Adam and Cecille are not up yet. Besides, you did not seem to be so worried about getting home to the children once we came to bed last night. Or do I need to give you a little reminder", Ben said placing a warm kiss on her shoulder.

"Well, you are going to have to do a whole lot better than that, because I am greatly concerned about Gabrielle and the children!", her eyes full of orneriness.

"Really? Well then, let me see what I can do about that", was his husky reply.

* * *

Jamie finished his last few bites of food and downed his milk.

"Gotta get the chores done or I'll be late for school. See ya later."

"Bye, Jamie", the children chorused.

"Guess I better get going, too. See everybody at supper", Joe added.

"See ya, Joe", Hoss said, relieved that his brother would be gone for the day.

"Goodbye", said Gabrielle and the children.

"Will you be leaving soon, Hoss?", she asked, hoping not to sound too forward.

"There's nothin' that can't wait til this afternoon or tomorrow; so I'll just hang around here and help ya with the young'uns, if that's alright with ya?"

"I would appreciate that, but it is not necessary. I do not want to inconvenience you", she said even though her heart was saying something very different.

Hoping that his true motive for staying around the house was not obvious, "It's no trouble. Glad ta help out."

"Very well, then, I had better start by getting the children dressed. It would be very embarrassing to have them all still in their night-clothes when the others return from town. Come children, let's go upstairs and get dressed", urging them toward the stairs.

Mary and Benji led the way with their siblings right behind them.

"Hoss, can I go for a ride?", Mary said coming to an unexpected stop on the stairs.

Before Hoss could respond, Hannah bounced off her sister and started to fall backwards. Gabrielle reached out to catch the little one taking a step back, but the heel of her shoe came down at an odd angle. Painfully twisting her ankle, Gabrielle landed in an unflattering heap on the stairs. Hoss was out of his chair almost before she could cry out in pain.

"Oww! My ankle!", Gabrielle said grimacing.

Hoss scooped her up in his big arms as if she was as light as a feather, and gently placed her on the settee. He inhaled the lavender scent of her golden brown hair as it swept passed his face. He had to fight the urge to bury his nose deep in her soft tresses. Gabrielle reached for her ankle and within seconds the children were beside them.

"Dadburn kids", Hoss thought, now that he had an excuse to touch her.

Yet it was the 'dadburn' kids that had put them in this situation. Hoss probably would have laughed except that he was having trouble enough just breathing as he knelt beside her.

"Mary whatya hafta stop on the stairs like that. See whatya done, I mean, did", Hoss said, struggling with the fact that Gabrielle was in pain.

"Sorry", Mary said her head drooping.

"No, no, Hoss. It was just an accident. If anyone is to blame, it is me for hurrying them up the stairs and being so clumsy", said Gabrielle giving Mary a painful smile.

"Well anyway, Benji and Mary, you're big enough to get yourselves dressed and help the little ones. So get the move on upstairs and find ya some clothes", Hoss said a bit more sternly than he should have, but not wanting them standing there gawking when he examined Gabrielle's ankle.

The children looked at him wide-eyed and took off up the stairs. Gabrielle was concerned, but she was also thankful that he had the situation under control.

"Do ya want me ta have a look at it?", he asked softly.

Focused on her throbbing ankle, Gabrielle looked up to find Hoss looking at her with such tenderness and caring that she momentarily forgot all about the pain. Without enough air to get out a simple 'yes', she nodded, still fixed on his clear blue eyes.

"Sorry if this hurts. I'll be as gentle as I can."

Hoss carefully removed Gabrielle's shoe and set it aside. He closed his eyes for a second to gain the necessary inner strength to place his hands on her lower leg and foot, his insides feeling like they had turned to jelly. He felt a current running through his body as he ran his fingers over the knob of her ankle and a few inches up her calf.

"This is probly gonna hurt", cautiously twisting her foot first one way and then the other.

A sudden jolt of pain brought Gabrielle out of her trance.

"Oooh...that hurts", she cried out.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean ta hurt ya!", he said placing a large hand on her shoulder.

Their blue eyes locked on each other.

"Hoss", she whispered.

"Yeah Gabrielle", he breathed.

"I think that I would like for you to kiss me."

"Ya would?", he said with a hint of surprise on his face and a slight gulp.

"Yes, I would", giving him the smallest of nods.

He slid his hand from her shoulder around to her back for support as he leaned in and placed an incredibly tender kiss on her lips. After he pulled back she laid her hand gently on his full cheek.

"I liked that very much", her smiling eyes looking intently into his.

"Ya did?", his face beginning to flush.

"Yes, I did", her eyes twinkling with delight.

"Maybe I should try one more just ta be sure", his eyes filled with hope.

"I think so", barely getting the words out before their lips met again.

Gabrielle slipped her arms around his thick neck. This longer, more intense kiss broke off abruptly when the sound of little feet running down the upstairs hallway brought them back to the real world. With the mood lost, both found themselves a bit embarrassed and not quite knowing what to say or do.

"Aunt Gabbie, are you hurt?" Benji called to her.

She looked at Hoss not knowing how to respond.

"I think she'll be ok. Don't think she broke anything, but I'm gonna have Hop Sing get some ice to keep it from swellin'", Hoss answered the boy.

Hoss left for the kitchen and Gabrielle did her best to make the necessary adjustments to the children's clothing.

"Benji would you please go and find a brush and the ribbons for Elizabeth's hair?", she asked.

He gave her an odd look, thinking his mother never asked such things of him. Mary looked at Gabrielle and then turned and ran past Benji up the stairs. She returned quickly with a brush and a handful of ribbons.

"Thank you, Mary", Gabrielle said giving her a smile. "Here, Hannah, sit here on the edge and I will do your hair and then, Mary, I will do yours."

Not long after she had finished doing all three of the girls' hair, Hoss returned with some small chunks of ice tied in a towel. He carefully positioned it on Gabrielle's ankle.

"I'm fraid it's gonna hurt more til it gets numb, but it should help", he said giving her a comforting smile.

She winced, but then said with a warm smile, "Thank you, Hoss. Sorry to be such a bother."

"You're no bother", he said, thinking that he would gladly stand on his head if she asked him to.

Just before noon, Cecille and Kate came through the door looking rosy and refreshed from the chilly ride and a pleasant, uninterrupted evening with their husbands.

"Gabbie! What happened?", asked Cecille when she saw her sister propped up on the settee.

"Goodness! Gabrielle!", Kate joined.

"Oh, it is nothing serious. I just lost my balance on the stairs and twisted my ankle."

"But where are the children?", Cecille asked with concern.

"Hoss has them upstairs. I think he thought it was easier to keep them, as he would say 'corralled', in the girls' room."

Kate and Cecille looked at each other and laughed, mentally picturing him with the four children in Mary and Hannah's room.

"Sorry, Gabrielle! We are not laughing at you. It's just...", Kate said, her laughter coming back.

"Are you in pain?", Cecille asked sitting down in Ben's chair.

"It's not that bad. Hoss has taken very good care of me", Gabrielle smiled, the full extent of his care their own special secret. "He thinks I should be back on my feet in a few days."

"That's a relief. I'm so sorry we didn't make it back last night", said Kate, knowing that it was the right thing to say even if it was not entirely true.

"I hope that you did not worry about us. The children actually did very well. Mary missed you a little, but she did not give us any trouble", Gabrielle reassured.

"That is good to know. Well, please let me know it there is anything you need", said Kate.

"I will. Thank you, Kate."

"Yes, Gabbie, anything at all", Cecille added with a supportive smile.

"Aunt Kate, Mama", the children called as they scurried down the stairs.

"Mama, Mama, Aunt Gabbie got hurt", Elizabeth told her mother with a look of great concern.

"Yes, I see, but she said you were good children, and that makes me very proud", Cecille said with a hug and kiss daughter and son.

"I missed you, Aunt Kate", said Mary.

"Me, too", Hannah chimed.

"I missed both of you, too", giving the little girls hugs and kisses.

"Where is Uncle Ben and Adam?", Mary asked.

"They will be in soon. They had to take care of the surrey", Kate replied.

Hoss stood at the top of the stairs observing the happy scene, but mostly his eyes were fixed on Gabrielle. She had turned his world upside down. If he had known for sure that she loved him and that she would be content with a rancher's wife's existence, he would have hitched up the buggy and gone for the preacher that minute. But he was only certain of one thing, that he loved Gabrielle Armand.

"Papa!", Benji and Elizabeth shouted.

"I missed you", Adam said giving his children hugs and kisses.

"Hey, Adam. Pa still in the barn?", Hoss asked coming down the stairs.

"Yes, he's finishing up. Pa knew I would want to see my children", Adam said ruffling Benji's hair and touching a finger to Elizabeth's nose. He will be in soon", Adam replied.

"Ok, thanks", Hoss said heading for the door.

"Everything, ok, Hoss?", Adam said noting that his brother seemed distracted.

"Uh, well, Gabrielle has a sore ankle. I gave her some ice for it", Hoss said, glancing her way with a sympathetic look.

"Really? How did that happen?"

"I'll let her tell ya. Be back in a bit."

Adam knew his brother well enough to know when he had something on his mind. Adam was certain that Pa would help him sort it out.

As Adam had said, Hoss found his father hanging up the harness straps in the barn.

"Hey, Pa. Glad ya made it back."

"Thanks. son. Everything go all right while we were gone?"

"Purty much, except Gabrielle got tangled up with the kids on the steps and twisted her ankle."

"That's unfortunate. Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah, she should be back on it in a couple a days."

"That's good. Glad it's not serious."

Hoss pushed his hands into his pockets and walked to one of the saddles and began fiddling with a strap. Ben took note of his son's preoccupation.

"Something on your mind, son?"

"Pa..What would ya say if I told ya I was in love with Gabrielle?", he asked turning to look at his father.

Ben tried to keep the surprise off of his face, then spoke sincerely.

"Gabrielle is a lovely young woman. If she feels the same way about you, then I would say you are a very fortunate man and I could not be happier for you. The love shared between a man and a woman can bring incredible joy...Does she have the same feelings for you, Hoss?"

"It sure seems like it. I mean neither of us have said anything about love, but it sure feels like it."

Hoss grew quiet and went back to his fiddling.

"I would like to think that you would be one very happy man, but you seem bothered. What's troubling you, Hoss?"

"Do you think Gabrielle would be happy bein' rancher's wife...I mean comin' from the big city and all. I ain't Adam, Pa. I could never go live in some city. I love the Ponderosa too much for that. I wish I could be different for her sake, but ranchin' is what I love. And what's her Pa gonna say? Do you think he would even let her marry me?"

"If Gabrielle loves you, then she loves you for who are, a thoughtful, gentle man who loves life and has a wonderful gift with animals...my son, who has been a blessing to me since the day you were born."

Hoss dropped his head, embarrassed by his father's litany of praise.

"And if she does marry you, then Gabrielle will be getting a husband who will love her with his whole heart and worship the ground she walks on. Most women would give almost anything for that, son.

Ben paused and took a deep breath.

But life is often complicated. My experience has been that love is not always enough of a reason for a woman to commit to a man, otherwise as you and I both know, I would have remarried years ago...I'm afraid you are just going to have to give her some time, especially since she is coming so recently from a broken engagement. She has to be sure, for her own sake and for yours...Believe me, son, I understand how difficult it is to wait when you have strong feelings for a woman. Patience, when it comes to the love of a woman, has never been my strong suit. Just ask Kate. I thank God everyday for her love and that she is willing to spend the rest of our lives together...Gabrielle seems sincere. I believe she will let you know when the time is right. As far as Mr. Armand is concerned, Gabrielle is of age and would not require his consent, however, like any father, I am sure he would appreciate it if you would ask for her hand.

Hoss sighed deeply and looked at his father earnestly, "Thanks, Pa. I sure hope it don't take too long for her to make up her mind.

At lunchtime, Hoss picked up Gabrielle and carried her to her seat at the table rather than helping her hobble over from the settee. Both Adam and Cecille were surprised by the looks Hoss and Gabriele gave each other. Ben smiled, knowing how difficult it was going to be for Hoss not to shout his feelings for Gabrielle from the rooftop. Heeding his father's advice, Hoss sat across the table from her, trying to make his feelings for her a little less obvious to the rest of the family. The family had a pleasant lunch, the children happy and relieved that their elders had made it back to the ranch.

Hoss decided to spend the afternoon working in the tack room. There was always plenty of work that needed to be done, but the fact was he needed to speak with Joe when he got home, was Hoss' primary concern. He was worried how Joe would take it when he told him was in love with Gabrielle, especially after what he had said to his younger brother just two days earlier.

"Hey Joe. How's everything at the mine?", Hoss said willing himself to be calm when Joe came walking into the barn leading Cochise.

"Hey, Hoss. Good. We're gonna have our biggest shipment ever thanks to the railroad."

"That's great, Joe."

"How'd things go here? I see that the surrey is back; so I take it that Pa and Kate and Adam and Cecille are home."

"Yeah...yeah, they're home, but Gabrielle hurt her ankle."

"Aw, that's too bad. Hope she'll be ok."

"She will...in a couple days...uh...Joe...I need ta talk to you about Gabrielle."

"Hey, look, Adam already told me to back off. You don't need to go there, too. Believe me I've heard enough on that", Joe said with frustration.

"No...Joe...that's not what I was gonna say. I'm just afraid you're gonna be hoppin' mad at me."

"Why's that? What have you done to me?"

"Well...Joe, just try to understand I didn't go lookin' for this, it just sorta happened."

"What happened, Hoss. Come on, spit it out."

"Joe...I'm in love with Gabrielle", Hoss said softly.

"You're what? After everybody's been jumpin' on me, you have the nerve to say that?", Joe said moving toward his brother.

"Now, Joe, I didn't go outta my way ta make it happen. It just did", holding his arms out in front of him in case Joe decided to take a swing at him.

"And you expect me to believe that!"

"Joe, if ya don't believe me, then go ask her for a date", Hoss said trying to satisfy his brother and desperately hoping that he had not misinterpreted Gabrielle's feelings.

"Really?", Joe's voice softening. "That beautiful woman from Boston has fallen for my big, moose of a brother?", suddenly finding the scenario a bit comical.

"Yeah...", Hoss chuckled in relief. "Who'da thought?", wishing he felt as certain as he sounded.

"So when's the date?"

"Date?"

"For the wedding, you goofball."

"Oh...yeah...no...we ain't even talked bout stuff like that. Way too soon...Hey Joe, can ya just kinda keep this ta yourself?...I mean, I told ya cause I didn't want ya to be mad at me if ya heard it from somebody else...Nothin's in stone yet...ya know what I mean?

"Sure Hoss", Joe said giving his brother a slap on the arm and a big grin. "I'm happy for you, Hoss, real happy!"

"Thanks, Joe", Hoss said, letting out a big sigh of relief.

Following the evening meal, Gabrielle decided to retire early.

"Adam, would you mind helping me upstairs?", she asked.

"Certainly", he replied.

"That's ok, Adam, I'll take Gabrielle upstairs", Hoss said confidently.

Adam backed away, giving his brother a questioning expression.

"Ready?", Hoss asked her.

"Yes. Goodnight everyone", she offered.

"Goodnight. Rest well", the family responded.

Hoss effortlessly carried Gabrielle up the stairs. He knew that he should have let Adam take her up, but he wanted to feel her in his arms once more before the day ended. However, his heart began to beat rapidly when he entered his room and placed her gently on his bed. The significance of what Hoss was doing had not registered with Gabrielle either until he carried her through the bedroom door. Both of them understood that he could not linger. The longing in his eyes pierced her heart. What little rational thought she still had working finally formed a response.

"Thank you, Hoss. See you tomorrow", she said quietly her blue eyes glowing with warmth.

"Goodnight, Gabrielle. Sweet dreams", he whispered.

After Cecille had tucked her children in bed for the evening, she knocked on Gabrielle's door.

"Gabbie, it's Cec. May I come in?"

"Yes, Cec, I am still up."

"How are you feeling?"

"I think my ankle will feel much better tomorrow. Sorry that I will not be able to go with you to see Adam off."

"That is fine. You just rest. I will most likely not be very good company on the ride back after he leaves...Gabbie, Adam would like me to meet him with the children in a week in San Francisco. He is going to let the family know tomorrow. I was wondering if you would like to come along. It might be good for you to get back to the city. I can wire Daddy tomorrow for some money for the hotel and meals and all. Maybe we could do some shopping. Adam says there are some exotic stores in San Francisco. What do you think?"

"Cec, I would be happy to help you get settled in San Francisco. That is part of the reason I came west, to hopefully be a help to you...but Cec...do not expect a few weeks in San Francisco to change things", Gabrielle said looking directly at Cecille.

Though neither sister would mention his name, both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"Gabbie, you must be sure...you must be absolutely certain, because I do not know if I could ever forgive myself if I allowed you to break his heart", Cecille's voice trembling with emotion.

And then she turned and left Gabrielle alone with her thoughts.


End file.
